Trying
by ChrissyBellaDiva
Summary: Takes place New Moonish.Edward leves Bella but he leaves her pregnant.Neither one of them know.What will happen when Bella finds out.And when the Cullens come back what will she do?And how will she react?
1. Chapter 1

**This came to me in a dream...no it came to me when I was trying to fall asleep,but anyway it takes place in New Moon,and Bella gets pregnant from Edward but he leaves and neither of them know about goes sum-i veggie because he leaves but she finds out and she has to try and pull herself together for the when Edward comes back in five years what will she do?Will she tell him?Enjoy!**

* * *

****

Trying

I was laying on my bedroom floor barley left just a two weeks after we-But what if he never really loved me? What if it all was a lie and I was just some toy for him to play with?

No! I know better than that! He always told me how much he loved me and how he could never live without if that was true he wouldn't have left.

I love him so much.

But he doesn't love told me he didn't want me.

I cried myself to sleep.

* * *

****

Two Months Later

I kept throwing up but that was really all I did to move, and to brush my teeth after that.

I hardly did anything at all. I just stared at the wall trying not to think, praying for a dreamless sleep. I didn't want to have any more nightmares of him. I woke up screaming and drenched in sweat.

I remember Charlie called Renee to come and take me to Florida but I screamed and threw stuff. I broke a my mirror too. I was glad I did, I didn't want to look at myself at all. I thought that I was nothing, that I was pathetic and no one would ever love me because I was so worthless. I could never be truly loved.

Oh gosh!

I ran to the bathroom for another round of vile coming up.

After fifteen minutes of that Charlie came into the bathroom." Bella I think you should go to the doctor you've been sick for two months." He said picking me up off the floor.

I didn't say anything to him. I don't really remember the sound of my voice.

"Bella I'm taking you to a doctor alright?"

And thirty minutes later the receptionist called my name and I was going into the room and the doctor came in.

How did this happen so quickly?

"Bella your father tells me that you have been throwing up for the past two months."

I just looked at him barley comprehending his words.

He looked at me worriedly and looked at the clipboard in his hands." Bella have you ever had sexual intercourse with anyone?" He asked me.

I didn't even feel embarrassed when he asked me. I was much to far gone to feel any I just nodded my head, once.

He nodded and said" I think you should take a pregnancy test Bella."

I didn't really think anything of it that he asked me to take one. I knew I couldn't be pregnant, he couldn't get me .

When I finished and went back into the room, I came back twenty-three minutes looked at me calmly and said softly" Bella you are pregnant."

That one sentence, those four words, broke pulled me out of my deep made me wake up and think straight. I have to move on, I have to pick up everything, I have to my baby.

I realized that I was being stupid. I shouldn't have lingered on him or any of them for that made his choice and can't change anything about it. I just needed to accept I do. I understand that he needed to stop pretending, he needed to get on with his life because I was only a distraction for was only playing if he really did mean he loved me all those time and still left, well I can accept that. I can move forward if he was only thinking of me when he left, he thought he was doing the best thing for he was wrong it only brought on a round of depression, I was on anti depressants just in case because I almost kept falling into that abyss again, but he did and I needed to forget about them, to move on with my life.

I did. I cut my ties with all of them, if I ever see them again I wont feel bad, I wont be scared about the might have some affect on me but I can push it away. I'm not lost anymore. I have my world with my baby that will be born in eight months. I can move on. I have moved on.

* * *

**First chapter more to come.**

**(Warning: I am editing all my chapters, I might change some things but I'm not sure. And my grammer really is shit (Laughs) :). My Apologys)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Heres the next chapter.**

* * *

I was in my fifth month when I got a call about Charlie, he had been in a car chase and the perpatratior was passing threw Forks and his car rammed into Charlie's. They were going nearly a hundred miles per hour when they guy died on impact and Charlie's head went into the windshelid. They took him right into the hospital and he died in surgery.

When they told me I sunk to the floor and started sobbing. It couldn't be, can't, not Charlie. I kept sobbing, trying to breaths much as I could.

He was so caring when we found out he was really mad at first, but he started to be okay with it. Started helping me with anything I needed and never got mad at me anymore. I had to leave school and Charlie put up a fight about it. I was so happy that he over looked that fact that I was pregnant at eighteen, the father was gone and I was going to be out of school. He did everything he possibly could for me, he was the one of the only two things that kept me going and now he was gone.

I really need to try and breath and not rip apart. I cannot fall back into that water. But what am I going to do? I don't have a job, I can't support myself and my baby. What will happen?

I passed out lost in my thoughts that turned into nightmares.

* * *

****

Three moths later

When Charlie died he left everything to me he had. He had life insurance so there was a lot of money just from that, he saved up allot of money and his pension and retirement fund so I was really set for a while.

I was only caring for my self and my baby's. I found out I'm pregnant with twins, a boy and a girl. I can't wait to have them. They are the only family I have left, they are the only thing that's keeping me going. I have to stay strong for them.

I'm planning on getting a job after I have them so I can still make money. I'm not sure what I'm going to do. I might get a job waitressing. I thought about going to collage but I didn't want to be away from my kids to long. I know I could have Angela look after them but I still didn't want to be away from them.

Angela was the only friend that I had left, well her and Ben, she stayed true to me after all the gossip about me. She always stayed with me and backed up and me wasn't disappointed in me when she found out I was pregnant, she was really supportive.

* * *

****

Two Months Later

I was in the grocery store buying some food when I felt this pain in my stomach and then I felt water. My water broke right in the store, very embarrassing.

"Oh My! Someone call an ambulance!" Yelled a woman who saw me.

I had to sit down, the pain was way to much. I screamed out in agony. Gosh. I mean these contractions are hell.

The ambulance came a few minutes later and they brought me into it. They called Angela, sense she was my emergency contact, and she came with me into the delivery room.

Twenty five hours thirty two minutes and fifty six seconds later I had my baby boy, five minutes and thirteen seconds I had my baby girl.

"Congrats Bella." Angela said to me.

I was crying and holding my babys, nothing could ever compare to the happiness I felt looking at my two beautiful things, all the bad that happened to me in the past few months fell away from me in those few moments when I looked at the wonderful gifts that were blessed upon me.

"What are you going to name them Bella?" Angela asked me.

"Haiden Lawrence Cullen Swan and Katheren Nichole Cullen Swan." I said while I looked at them.

They both had his eyes Haiden would look like him when he was older, I knew that with just one look, Katheren looked a little bit like me but still had so much of him in her face.

I couldn't wait to start my life with them.

* * *

**Thanks for reading,more to come.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Heres the next chapter,hope you enjoy it.**

* * *

But little did I know that that life would end up with me being a vampire.

I know strange right, well actually for me nothing can be strange I guess.

It happened after I had the twins, I had come home and I felt this fire run threw my veins, like when James bit me, it only lased for a couple of hours but I noticed that it really did something to body felt colder and I didn't feel hungry as often. I started getting the fire pains more later on. They never came at me for to long or soon after one had just happened.

It was very painful but bearable, only because it was a short time, and it all came sort of slowly, my vampire stuff came on in slow motion it seemed. I didn't feel warm or cold anymore, one time Angela was over and she said that it was freezing, she checked the thermostat and it was fifty six degrees, and I didn't feel cold. And I started noticing my eyes, the color would change on me suddenly, sometimes I would see the chocolate brown that they were then I would look in the mirror for a second and they were red, bloody ruby red. It scared me sometimes but the the next second they'd be back to normal. it started happening more often and then I was a complete vampire. I had complete control of myself though, I could resist the sent of peoples blood and I could control my strength, my skin was a little delicate though, I could get scrapes and cuts they would heal but slowly kind of like any other wound but not that slow. I ate animals so my eyes were golden butterscotch, and I could control other peoples powers as I pleased.

The twins are also vampires but they're also like humans, they can eat human food, and sleep like humans, they weren't cold they seemed completely human but I just knew that they were vampires, I knew that they were going to change though. I was a little nervous about it, but I couldn't wait either.

* * *

****

Five Years Later

Everything was great. I had a waitress job, I know it's been five years but no one noticed I didn't get older yet, the twins are starting pre-school, Angela and Ben are married and expecting. I'm so happy. I have all the family I need and I've finally been able to completely have peace with the Cul- Cul-Well I'm still not ready to say their names but I have been able to accept everything. I have had a few episodes in the past, I got really depressed and started to cut myself again, I found the pictures that I thought he took and the CD he made, it just threw me, and I got really messed up for a while but I had to think about my babies, they needed me to care for them. I was able to pull myself together but i still had a few scars on my I'm still taking medicine**(Just go with it)**,and that helps me some.

The twins are really smart and Haiden looks like him as I expected and is over protective like him too, he always asked me where I went, if there's anything wrong with me but he's so sweet and I love him with everything in me. Katheren looks allot like me but she has his smile and I apologize to her constantly that she has my clumsiness, she's allot like me too, in more ways then I could really think of, they both have brown hair with bronze streaks in it and their eyes are green. They can always take any sadness of fear or tiredness I have in me, they're all I need.

But of course with my luck nothing could really ever stay like that now could it.

* * *

**Sorry it's short the next chapter will be out in a bit.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Heres the chapter,enjoy.**

* * *

I was working at the diner and some people were talking about a car that was a big deal in town but I didn't pay any attention to them, I was in a hurry I wanted to get home to my kids. I had a sitter watching them because Angela was in her eighth week so she couldn't do it and Ben was taking care of her.

I was driving home in my dark blue xB, I had to get another car that was child friendly but I still have my truck, and I was getting closer to my house when I saw a car in my driveway that wasn't the babysitter's, it was a yellow pourche that I have never seen before, but somehow I knew who it belonged to. My stomach didn't clench I didn't feel like cutting myself or throwing up or running away or even falling back into nothingness. I felt a little happy and excited.

I pulled up into my driveway and walked up to the door. I put my key in and opened the door.

When I walked in I saw Alice on the couch playing with Haiden and Katheren.

I walked toward Alice, apparently she hadn't noticed my entrance. But the twins had and I pressed my finger to my lips, telling the I was going to scare her, they wiggled out of her grip, playing along, and moved a bit far so I could jump at Alice.

It worked she smiled and got up to get them and I snuck up behind her.

"I think they like you." She jumped a foot in the air and I laughed at the terrified expression on her face. I laughed at it hysterically.

"Bella!" She yelled and lunged at me and pulled me into a huge hug. I hugged her back with twice as much grip.

"I thought you would have seen me coming, some physic you are." I said laughing at her and kissing her spiky hair.

"I've missed you so much Bella!" She said to me.

"Me too it's been a little while hasn't it." I said and she laughed but it was remembered that they all left.

"I'm so sorry Bella! I really didn't want to go but it's just that Edward sai-"I cut her off she didn't need to apologize I had gotten over it, when she said his name I didn't feel any sharp knife going threw me.

"Alice I'm fine, I've gotten over you leaving. I realized that he thought he was doing what was best for me." I told her, with the truth of my words flashing in my eyes.

"Bella I-Wait your eyes! Your a vampire!" She yelled shocked.

"Yes I am." I told her calmly.

"But how could you-I would have-That's impos-I don't understand!" She said surprised and exasperated.

"Yeah. I can tell." I laughed out.

She looked at me with a shocked look on her face, obviously surprised that I was talking so calmly.

"Alice I-I really don't know if I want to talk about this right now. I promise to talk to you about it later I really will" I told her. I didn't want her to know that I had his babys, not yet anyway.

Haiden ran right to me yelling" Mommy mommy!" With Katheren right behind him.

I picked them both up and said "I missed you both so much were you nice to the sitt-Alice where's the sitter?"

"Well I wanted to see you so badly so I told her that I knew you and that I would watch them till you came home." She said innocently.

"That is the last time I use that sitter." I muttered, walking into the kitchen and setting them both down on their chairs.

"So are you two hungry?" I asked Haiden and Katheren.

They both nodded vigorously. I laughed" Okay lets, see Mac and Cheese sound good for you guys?" I asked them smiling.

"Yes please mommy." They chanted. It made me laugh whenever they did that.

I got out everything I needed and started boiling the water.

Alice was looking at them, like she was resisting the urge to lunge at them and kiss them and hug them and buy them new outfits.

"Alice are you okay?" I asked amused.

"Their just so cute." She managed to squeak out.

"I bet you want to hold them huh?" I asked trying not to laugh.

She nodded her head at vampire speed and was pressing her lips together tightly, she was about to burst and I could see it.

"Haiden, you mind if our guest here grabs you guys up in a massive hug and gushes about how great you guys are?" I asked them sure of what their reaction and answer would be.

They both looked carefully at Alice and looked at her fully before nodding their heads.

Alice ran at them quickly and picked them both up and gushed out how cute and adorable they were and how they would look in so many different colors.

She kept going up until their dinner was ready.

"Okay Alice they need to eat now." I told her setting Haiden and Kat's dinner in front of them.

They chanted a 'Thank you mommy' again and I smiled hugely, they were so beautiful, they were so great and amazing, my wonderful children I love them so much.

"I can see how much you love them" Alice said by my side all of a sudden, she made me jump back in fright.

"Yeah I really do, they're my world, my life, my soul. I exist only for them. They mean so much to me." I said my words flowing out, I couldn't restrain myself from saying them.

"So who's the lucky father?" She asked politely.

* * *

**Hope you liked it,next one will come out soon.**


	5. Chapter 5

****

**Heres the next chapter,enjoy.**

* * *

My heart kind felt like, if it could, it skipped a beat.

But I quickly composed myself. I only felt a small stab cut at me and only for a I was looking at the twins.

Haiden looked at his food an angry frown on his felt like his daddy left him, he thought that he didn't want him anymore. I always told him that he never felt that way, that he would love them and care for them as much as I do. But he still always gets mad though, he felt overprotective of me he never let a guy stay near me for to long till he would drag my hand away and make me look away from whoever the guy was, he got angry whenever some guy looked at me for to long. He was allot like his father, I told him that and he would just get madder.

Katheren looked a little hopeful, she wanted to meet him so badly and be 'daddy's little girl' but she was never sure sometimes if she wanted she wanted him there or if she just wanted him to see what we were like without him. She felt a little the same as Haiden but not completely, she thought we needed him here with us so I could stay home and be with them more and then he would come home and we would be a perfect family. I told her that we already are a perfect family**(I'm not going to make that a whole deal, the 'perfect' thing)**.She still was confused about how she would feel with him.

Alice looked at the twins with surprise apology on her face." I'm sorry, if I said-"

I cut her off "No Alice it's okay, here we'll talk about it in the other room. Guys don't make any mess and call if you need me." I told the twins the last part.

I pulled Alice with me into the living I sat down on the couch and motion for her to do the same.

"Alice?" I asked her hesitantly.

"Yes Bella?" She said back with confusion and comfort in her eyes and voice.

"Would you promise to not say anything to anyone if-if I asked you to?"

She looked a little surprised at what I said but she nodded her head and said "Yes of course Bella."

I took a deep breath and closed my eyes and waited five second before opening them. "Their Edward's." I whispered so quietly that only she would be able to hear and the twins wouldn't. That was the first time I said his name in five years. I mentally laughed, because there was no stabbing pain in me.

Alice had a shocked expression on her face." Bella that's-that's just not possible. I mean there's no way that they could be-"She stopped what she was saying and looked at me.

"How? Its not possible." She said looking at me straight in my eyes.

"I have no idea how but he's the only one I've ever... I'm pretty sure they didn't come out of thin air." I said with a shaky laugh.

Alice looked a me a little longer and had sadness in her eyes. "Bella I'm really sorry that we left. I wanted to come so many times but Edward said I couldn't come." She hung her head guiltily.

"Alice please. I'm not mad at anyone. I'm not sad anymore, I'm don't think any of this is your fault." I looked at her with a smile.

She picked her head up and gave me a small smile. "I still should have come Bella, and don't say anything otherwise." She said when I was about to interrupt her.

I smiled at her and she smiled back and the guilt and sadness washed from her eyes.

"I can see him in both of them." Alice said.

"I know me too. Haiden is allot like him, but he doesn't like when I tell him that." I told her.

She nodded understanding what I meant.

"Mommy!"Haiden yelled coming up to me with a bottle of water and a pill canister. "You need to take them." He said to me with a smile.

"Thank-you baby, you'd make a perfect doctor." I told him with a smile.

He grinned from ear-to-ear when I said walked away to finish his dinner.

I opened the pill canister and shook out two white circular pills. I put them in my mouth and drank the cup of water and swallowed them down.

Alice raised her eyebrows at me.

I looked at her and realized that I was taking my anti-depressants in front of her." Well...I'm kind of taking...anti-depressants. **(GO WITH IT!)**" I said not looking at her and mumbling the last part.

"Oh Bella!" She looked really sad.

I didn't want her to be upset right after I made her happy. "Alice please don't be upset, I'm only taking these to be careful." I grabbed her and looked her right in the eyes smiling.

She looked back sadly, but then smiled. "So he wants to be a doctor then?" She asked smiling.

I gave her a bone crushing hug that she returned.

"Yes he does, hes always excited when we go to the doctors office and he always asks questions..."

We talked for hours and hours about the kids then I asked her the question I knew I needed to know.

* * *

**Hope you like it,more to come.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Heres the next chapter,hope you enjoy.**

* * *

"Alice?" I asked her after we had put the twins to bed.

"Yes Bella?" She said with a smile

"Is everyone coming back?" I asked a tiny bit nervous.

"Well I'm really not might but only for a tiny bit and I wanted to have the first look at you." She said a little hit of nervousness in her voice, I could obviously tell she didn't want to upset me. But I really have moved on.

"Alice please be honest with me." I told her grabbing her shoulders and looking into her eyes.

She was biting her lip and looked really nervous. "We might stay her for a few years." She whispered so quietly only a vampire could hear.

"Alice that's great!" I jumped up. I couldn't wait to see them, I've missed them all so much.

She looked shocked, like someone told her that Vera Wang would only produce socks now, she must have thought that I would roll into a ball or fall. I really was excited to see them, all of them I really was happy about it.

Sure I was a little nervous about explaining how I became a vampire and who the father of my children was, but I really wanted to see them all.

"Bella...are you sure that your-"I cut her off again, I've been doing that allot lately.

"Alice please listen to me, I really am fine. I told you I got over everything." I told her throwing all the truth into my eyes.

I could tell she believed me. She sighed and hugged me. "I have to go and tell the family that your fine. I'll come back tomorrow. I'll let you get some sleep."

"Ummm, Alice, did you forget?" I asked her trying not to burst out laughing. I can't believe she forgot that I'm a vampire.

"Oh!"Alice said. I couldn't hold my laughter in any more, she laughed too.

We finally calmed ourselves down.

"Well then would you mind if...they came over...now?" She asked not looking at me.

I smiled at her. "Of course I don't mind Alice." I told her meaning every word.

A giant grin broke out on her face. "Okay I'll be right back."

Then she was gone.

I took a deep breath and smiled. I really was ready to meet them, I had come to terms with why they left so I really wasn't nervous or scared.

I had even gotten over Edward. I felt no saddens or love toward I felt no hate either. I thought of him as a friend now.

I heard a knock on the door and walked over to it.

* * *

**Sorry it was short I wanted her to meet them being a chapter in its self I'll be posting it shortly I think,hope you enjoyed.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Heres the chapter,enjoy.**

**(Warning: Re-Worded In Some Places Chapter!)**

* * *

I opened the door and there they all were. But before I had a chance to actually look at everyone Emmett grabbed me up in a giant bear hug.

I don't think Alice told them yet because I didn't feel to much force from Emmett's hug.

So to let everyone know I returned his hug with more force.

I heard his intake of unneeded breath and yell. "Bella! When did you get so strong?!"

He let go of me and I said. "I've missed you all so much, it's great to see you all!" I said with happiness bursting its way out of my mouth.

"Please everyone come in please." I told them all holding the door open for them all to come in.

They all came in and sat down I didn't let them see my eyes.

When I closed the door I took a small breath and turned to them all.

They gasped at what they saw, except Alice, my eyes were gold and my obvious being turned into a vampire.

"Bella how...?"Carlisle asked trailing off.

"I know it's a surprise, it was to me also." I laughed, and they looked exactly like Alice did when I did the same the to her.

"Well I don't really want to go into it now, I would much rather hear what you've all been doing." I told them smiling, and sitting down on a chair.

"Um...well...we..."Esme started.**(I figure that you all know what they all were doing and I think you'd like it if I got on with the story)**

They all told me what they had been up to, well Edward didn't tell me so I decided to ask him myself.

Okay there was something about seeing him in person that stirred something in me. But I tried to brush it away.

"Edward you've been awfully quiet this whole time." I said looking over at him with a smile.

He looked shocked that I was talking to him. I could see sadness in his eyes and pain, it also looked like he hadn't hunted in a while.

"What?" I said looking in the mirror checking if there was something on my face. I thought it was funny.

"Bella I..."He trailed off. "Could be talk in private?" He asked me.

Something grabbed at my stomach and made me feel off. Again, brushing it off.

"Of course." I told him with a smile. I got up and walked into the kitchen.

"What's up?" I asked casually.

I heard Alice snort from the living room and Esme hiss at her not to listen in. I smiled.

"Bella...I'm so so sorry. I really shouldn't have left you after we...but I lied to you when I told you I didn't want was a horrible lie, and I'm sorry that I did that I was the most despicable thing I have ever done. I really am sorry and if you never want to see me again I would understand but you must know that I do truly with all my heart that I love you. I love you Isabella Marie Swan with every fiber of my being. "He said with so much sorrow and pain in his eyes.

But I knew that he loved me and left for my own good. But hearing him say that out loud and it being slammed into me like that was... something.

I felt a pool of terror creep its way into me without permission. I got freaked out by it. I had a quick internal battle with myself without it showing on my face.

If I let Edward come into my life and plant something into my heart and then all of a sudden he forces it out and leaves again, I know I wont be able to take it. But maybe he won't leave. Because he doesn't have a reason to leave. I'm vampire now too, he can't hurt me. But what about the kids? If he did leave again... I couldn't do that to them.

I gathered myself control up and hid back my thoughts and put up a face.

I sighed "Edward, I know that you left me for my own good. I learned that as the years went by. I completely forgive you for it, you thought you were doing the right thing." I said it all with ease.

Edward look a little surprised at what I said and he grabbed my waist and said "Can you love me in return then, will you take me back?"

I looked at him and my stomach fluttered. Touching. Bad. Emotions were thrown at me like a brick wall. Sadness, fright, _love_, and pain.

"MOMMY!"

I whirled around and saw Haiden on the stairs with a cup of water and my pill canister in his hands.

"Baby your supposed to be in bed." I said moving out of Edwards grip and walking over to Haiden and knelling in front of him on the stairs.

"You were souppose to take these at ten. It's ten seventeen, you were supposed to take them seventeen minutes ago." He said looking at me. But shooting daggers over my shoulder every once in a while at Edward.

"Oh I'm sorry baby, thank you for reminding me." I told him smiling.

I unscrewed the bottle and put two pills in my mouth and swallowed them down with the water.

"Do you want me to tuck you back in bad sweet pea?" I asked him knowing the obvious answer.

"Yes." He said a little angrily.

"Okay come on." I said picking him up.

He had his head toward Edward looking at him with a death glare.

I quickly walked up the stairs and into his and Katheren's room.

Katheren was still asleep and didn't wake up when we came stayed in my old room. I was in Charlie's. I was a little hesitant when I first moved into it, but I got over it after some time.

I tucked Haiden in and kissed his forehead.

"Mommy?" He asked when I was about to say goodnight.

"Yes Baby?" I said with a bright smile on my face.

"I don't like that man you were talking to."

My face fell slightly, I didn't want him to dislike his father.

"Baby you don't like any man who talks to me." I said with a laugh.

He sighed like I was the child and he was the adult.

"Your missing the whole point mommy." He pinching the bridge of his nose with his forefinger and thumb.

I cried out a shaky laugh, he was so much like his daddy.

"What point am I missing baby?"

"Were fine the way we are, you and me and Kat are perfectly fine, we don't need anyone else." He said looking me straight in my eyes.

I just stared into his green eyes and felt like I crumbled a little. I didn't want my son thinking that every man I come across has to mess up our life. Especially the one who I might have feelings for and who is his Dad.

"Baby not all men I talk to are bad, lots of them are great."

"I just don't want them to take you away mommy." He said his voice breaking and tears welling in his eyes.

It broke my heart to see him so sad. I pulled him to be in a hug, but not to tight, and kissed his head.

"No one is going to take me away from you baby, I'll always be here with you. I promise."

"You mean it mommy?"

"Of course I mean it baby."

"For eternity?"

"For all of eternity."

He pulled back and kissed my hand." I'm tired now mommy."

"Okay baby I'll let you sleep." I tucked him in and kissed him on the forehead.

"I love you baby." I said as I was about to close the door.

"I love you too mommy." He said then yawned and fell right to sleep.

I took a deep breath, I was doing that allot tonight, and closed the and walked down the stairs.

Edward went back into the living room so I walked in there.

"Sorry, Haiden gets a little touchy when I don't take my medicine." I told them all with a smile.

They were all silently sitting there like statues. I figure they had the surprised faces on when Haiden first came down.

"Umm I guess I should explain every-" I started but Edward cut me off.

"Bella I understand that you've moved on and-" _He_ started but was cut off by _Alice_.

"Don't... Edward." She said with demonic fire blazing in her eyes.

He looked at her like she was deranged but didn't say anything more.

So I continued. "I should probably tell you all that I have two, one boy and one girl, Haiden Lawrence and Katheren they're the reason I was turned, after they were born. I guess it makes sense, vampire father and all. "I turned to him and he looked right at me. "They're yours." I said.

His jaw dropped and his eyes went huge, I bet if he could he would have passed out.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed it,more to come.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Heres the next chapter,thanks to everyone who has read this and reviewed,hope you enjoy.**

**(Warning: Re-Worded Chapter!)**

* * *

I looked at everyone elses faces. They didn't compare to Edward's but it was a little funny. They all looked surprised and happy at the same time. I could tell that Esme was over joyed, that Carlisle was trying to think how it could have happened, Emmett was a little confused but really happy, Jasper was struggling with all of the emotions in the room, Alice was bouncing in her seat, literally,and Rosalie was trying not to smile.

I looked back at Edward though.

His face was still stuck surprised. I hope he wasn't angry at me for not telling him.

I walked over to him "Edward?" I asked him.

No respond.

I pulled him down on the couch so he could sit. "Edward?"

No respond.

I waved my hand in front of his face "Edward?"

No respond.

Before I could do anything else Rosalie came over and slapped him. The sound was like tow boulders smacking together. Then she went over and sat back down without saying a word.

I'm pretty sure that hurt really badly.

His hand shot to his cheek and he said "Their...um...how is that...are you...thats really...wow..." well more-a-less said.

"Their yours. I'm not really sure how it's happened but I'm sure. "I said calmly.

He looked over at looked shocked and scared, but it seemed that when he saw my face it calmed him.

"Thats great." He said with a huge smile.

I smiled back at him, trying not to let it widen and not showing how excited I was.

"YEAH! I'M AN UNCLE!" Emmett yelled at the top of his lungs and rushed over to me and pulled me in a bone crushing hug using all his might, good thing I'm a vampire, then he rushed over to everyone else and did the same.

"Emmett stop! Yelling! Your going to wake up the twins!" I hissed in a threatening whisper.

He automatically stopped and sat down next to Rosalie quietly.

"Ummm can I...go...see them?" Edward asked in a small voice.

"Yeah come on." I said taking his hand and pulling him upstairs. "Just be quiet though." I said when we got to the door.

He looked at as if saying 'your asking _me_ to be quiet'.

I just rolled my eyes and opened the door.

He walked into the room, stopped and knelt down in front of Katheren's bed and looked at her with so much love in his eyes. He picked up her hand that was hanging off the bed and brought it to his just lips. He looked at her while she was sleeping. He kissed her hand and her forehead and walked over to Haiden's bed.

He looked at Haiden with worried loving eyes. I knew he was worried 'cause he probably heard the conversation me and Haiden had, his whole family must have heard too.

He smiled down at Haiden and started talking to him, but it was so low that I couldn't even hear.

He smoothed back Haiden's hair and kissed on his forehead.

He walked backward, still looking at them, then turned around and smiled at me.

I took his hand and led him out the door. I closed it quietly and turned around, and Edward was there closer than I thought.

He leaned into me. I knew he was about to kiss me but I couldn't let him, I didn't want this to happen. Even though I really did.

I moved around him and took a few steps back. I looked at his face and he looked shocked and hurt.

I looked at him with apology and said "Edward I don't...I don't feel the same about you that I did before. I understand why you left and I had some time to think about did leave me because it was to dangerous to be near me and now it's safe, but I don't know my feelings have changed and...I don't really love you the way I used to. As a friend I love you so much but I can't love you in any other way than that." I shoved false truth into my eyes. I didn't think he would believe my lie, it was not even close to the truth.

His face held understanding but his eyes held sorrow and grief, he was in so much pain.

"I-I understand Bella. I'm sorry for everything I did, I really really am." He said his voice breaking.

I to hug him, knowing it might make things worse but I just needed to feel him for a second. So I hugged him. I didn't feel to much of a response back so I let go quickly and we both went back downstairs.

"I want to see them again!" Alice said when I reached the living room.

"Alice let them sleep, I'm sure we can come by and see them tomorrow." Esme said sweetly.

"Oh, I have to work tomorrow, could you guys watch them for me?" Of course Alice would start-

"YAY! Of course we will!" Alice squealed jumping up and down.

"Thank-you." I laughed "I'll bring them by around eight at your house if thats all right." I asked unsure.

"Of course it will be fine Bella." Esme said hugging me.

I said goodbye to everyone and went upstairs to watch Haiden and Katheren.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed,more to come.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Heres the next chapter,hope you enjoy.**

* * *

I woke up the twins and had them take a shower and get cleaned up.

I was deciding whether or not to feed them when I got a call from Alice saying not to because they would do it when they came over.

I told them to come in the living room so I could talk to them.

"Whats up mommy?" Katheren asked.

I laughed at her use of words. I know its way to cliché but they're growing up so fast.

"Well... I have to work today and its Saturday, and I don't trust another sitter to watch you guys so... Do you guys remember that nice lady who came over yesterday?" I asked them trying not to just spring it on them.

"Yes" They both said together.

I smiled. "Thats good because you'll both be going over to her house all day."

They studied my face and tried to look for the punch line.

"Why?" Haiden asked his brow furrowing.

"I just told you, I don't trust another sitter and I have to work a double shift." I said

"I don't see anything wrong with it." Katheren said.

Haiden scowled in her direction. "Does that man you were talking to live there too?"

"Yes he does." I said taking his hand.

"Then I don't want to go." He said calmly, not taking his hand out of mine.

"But you have to. I can't take you to work and you very well can't stay here all by yourself." I told him softly.

"I don't want to go, I don't know any of them." He said trying to make an excuse.

"You haven't met any of your baby sitters and you never minded them." I told him with my eyebrow raised.

"I just don't want to go." He said looking away from me.

"Your going and thats final." I said firmly, closing the matter.

He understood and walked away to put his shoes on.

"I can't wait mommy!" Katheren said smiling.

"Thats good baby." I said hugging her.

When we pulled apart she ran to put on here shoes too. I had already finished getting ready for work so I was going to take them to the Cullen's house when they finished putting their shoes on.

"Are you both ready?" I asked them

"Yes." Only Katheren said yes.

I walked over to them, they were waiting at the door, and looked at Haiden. "Are you ready too?"

He just nodded.

I gave him a sad smile. "Okay lets go."

We all walked to the car and drove to the Cullen house.

I was surprised that I still remembered the way.

I pulled up the way and parked a little ways away. I didn't want them to come rushing out.

I looked at Haiden. "Do you remember what we talked about last night?" I asked he nicely

He nodded.

"Well it's still in effect. I promised you for eternity, and I plan to keep that promise." I looked him directly in the eyes.

He grinned and unbuckled his seat belt climbed over the seat and hugged me. "I love you mommy."

"I love you too baby."

Katheren has enough tact to just look out the window and let us talk, shes so smart.

"Okay okay can we go now?"Katheren asked jumping up in her seat.

I laughed "Of course."

I got out of the car and was about to get Katheren out when she bounced out of the car was about to run at the house when I yelled "Kat! Don't run!"

She stopped in her tracks and pouted.

I took both of their hands and walked to the door.

* * *

**Sorry it was short but I wanted the other one to have more to it(plus my 'rents want me off the computer and I wanted you all to have a chapter to read right now)because I know you all will love it,and if not just tell me and I'll throw out three chapters instead of two,or just ask,hope you enjoyed,more to come.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Heres the next chapter,hope you enjoy.**

* * *

I didn't even have to knock on the door, Alice came right out with a huge gin on her face bouncing on the balls of her feet.

I laughed at her eagerness.

Katheren tried to get out of my grip and go right into the house.

"Kat stop." I told her laughing.

"_Mommy_." She whined my name.

"Oh just let her run in." Alice said.

"Alright."I said letting her hand go.

She ran in for a second that ran back to me, she reached up for a hug and said "I love you mommy."

I kissed her forehead. "I love you too Kat." I said smiling.

Then she ran into the house.

Haiden stayed by my said looking into the house with a calculating expression on his face.

"Your not getting out of going." I told him.

He pouted.

I smiled at him and got on my knees at his level and looked him in his eyes and said "Eternity."

As soon as I said that he smiled and threw his arms around me. "Eternity." He said.

"I love you." I told him.

"I love you too."

And I kissed his forehead and he walked inside.

I looked after him and then there was a flash from the corner of my eyes, and I turned my head right around to it.

Alice had a camera in her hands and was squealing. "That was so beautiful!"

I just shook my head smiling at her.

"Hey can I take them to the mall?" She asked me.

My mouth dropped open and my eyes went huge. "What possible reason could you have for taking them to the mall?"

"Well I want to get them new clothes."

"Whats wrong with the ones their wearing?" I asked.

I liked Katheren's overalls, purple shirt, that had frills at the bottom and where the sort sleeves end, and blue Haiden's blue jeans, plain orange shirt and black sneakers.

"The outfits are a little..." She trailed off cringing.

I looked at her through slit eyes. "I think their great."

"Please please please." She chanted bouncing up and down with her eyes closed.

"Fine fine fine." I told her. "Just not to expensive _please_."

"Yay! I'll do what I can."

I smiled and shook my head again. "I have to go I'll be back for them and eight thirty."

"Bye Bella."

And with that I walked back to my car and drove to work. I hope they'll behave, and I don't just mean the kids.

****

(Katheren'sPOV)

When I first saw the house outside it look amazing! And when I ran in and saw it looked _so cool_.

I walked into a room and there were allot of people standing in it.

I walked over to a pretty girl with a face like a heart and said "Hi."

"Hi, whats your name?" She asked me.

"Katheren but I like Kat." I said smiling.

"Well that a very pretty name Kat, I'm Esme."

"Your names pretty too."

"Thank-you."

Then my brother came into the room he went and sat down on the couch, and started talking to the pretty girl with blond hair.

I wasn't listening to him because I was looking at the room and everyone else.

A boy with goldish brown colored hair was looking at me.

I walked over to him and told him "Its not polite to stare."

He looked at me for a second then bowed his head for a second and said "My apology's, your beauty stunned me and I could not look away."

I smiled, he was such a gentleman, obviously, and I want to know him better.

"Your nice, my name is Katheren but I like to go by Kat. Yours?" I asked with a polite smile.

He grabbed my hand and kissed it. "It's lovely to meet you Kat. My name is Edward."

"Its great to meet you to Edward." I said pointing my chin up and smiling.

He laughed.

Then a woman came in, she looked like a fairy.

I ran over to her and said "You look like a fairy, are you a fairy?"

She laughed and said "No. You look like a princess, are you one?"

I smiled, she thought I was a princess. "Well I might be but I'm not sure."

What if I was a princess? That would be so cool.

"Well how about today you are a princess?" She asked smiling.

"Yay! But how?" I wonder how she could make me a princess.

"We'll dress you like one and treat you like one." She said picking me up. "Now let me introduce you to everyone. You already know me Edward and Esme."

I nodded.

"This is Carlisle." She pointed to a tall man with blond hair. I waved and he waved back smiling. "Carlisle and Esme are husband and wife. So are me and Jasper."

A man with blonde hair and a smiling face. I waved to him to he waved back to me.

"Hes Emmett and Rosalie who are both married."

The blond woman that my brother was talking to and a big muscled man with a goofy smile on his face. I waved at them both, they waved back of course.

Emmett walked over to me and said. "Can I hold her please, Haiden's taking Rosalie away from me so I should get his sister, it's only fair."

I laughed and Alice handed me over.

I hugged him and told him "You seem nice but your not my type. I'm sorry."

Everyone laughed and Emmett stuck out his lip in a pout.

"We could be friends though." I said smiling hugely.

He grinned as big as mine and said "Okay thats better than nothing."

Then I hugged and he hugged me back.

"Okay shopping time!" Alice said clapping.

I looked at her with light in my eyes, I love to shop. Mommy doesn't like it though.

"Really?" I asked excited.

She just nodded her head, I think she was to excited to speak.

"YAY!" I couldn't hold in my enthusiasm. I started bouncing up and down and Emmett lost his grip on me and I fell. It was really high up but I've jumped higher. I landed nicely and I heard gasps. I looked at everyone and asked "Whats wrong?"

"Nothing" Alice said. "Come on lets go."

All the girls got up from where they were and came over to me and Alice.

I was going to ask Haiden if he was going to come but Alice said something before I could.

"Haiden you wouldn't like to come would you?"

He shook his head.

"Well you'll stay here with the boys, Emmet has a huge game system." She said with enthusiasm.

He smiled and looked at Emmett.

Emmett grinned hugely and picked up Haiden went upstairs and the other boys said bye to me and followed Emmett and Haiden, but Edward took a longer look at me and kissed my hand and then walked away.

I stared after him with my brow furrowed.

Something was up with him, I know it.

I decided I'd look into it more later, right now I wanted to go shopping.

I looked away and turned back to all the girls and smiled brightly. "Lets go." I said.

"Yes Princess Kat." Alice picked me up and we ran to their garage.

There were so many cars in here, my jaw dropped and the others laughed at me.

"Which one do you favor Princess Kat?" Alice asked me.

She put me down and I looked at them.

I liked the red one. I walked over to it. "This one." I said.

"Good choice." Rosalie said. "Its mine."

"Its pretty." I said smiling at the car.

"Thank you."

We all got in the car and drove to the were driving fast but I was used to it 'cause mommy drives like that all the time.

When the car stopped I almost ran at the mall but Esme stopped me and said "Patience." With a smile.

I couldn't wait to go in.

* * *

**I promise you more,I would have finished it but there are to many distraction's going on at my place,I hope you enjoyed.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Heres the next chapter,hope you enjoy.**

* * *

**(Katheren'sPOV)**

I love the shops and people, it's so exciting!

Alice was holding my hand so I wouldn't run off at a store, but she looked like she was restraining herself also.

"Which one first Princess?" Alice asked nearly exploding from anticipation.

I looked over and saw a store with daises on the sign.

I pointed to it "That one." I said smiling.

Alice didn't say anything we just ran over with Esme and Rosalie right behind us.

We were in there for thirty minutes and had come out with five bags.

I laughed and pointed to the next store before they could ask.

We had gone to twelve stores, we even bought Haiden some clothes too. Alice picked them out, she said she knew he would love them. We had come out with thirty three bags before my stomach grumbled.

"Oh were sorry we didn't ask if you were hungry." Esme said with a smile that said she was sorry.

"Its fine I didn't even notice." I said laughing.

They smiled and we all walked to the food court.

I felt like French fries and a baked potato, I'm a vegetarian.

They all smiled when I told them that and Rosalie laughed. I wasn't sure why it didn't seem funny to me.

They didn't get anything I wasn't sure why. It seemed a little weird to me. Did they ate before I got here?

"Hey can you guys go put the bags in the car?" Alice asked Esme and Rosalie.

They both smiled, nodded took the bags and walked away.

I kept eating I was almost done with my potato and was gonna start on my fries soon.

"Hey Kat, can I ask you some stuff?" Alice asked me smiling.

I nodded my head because my mouth was full.

"How has your mommy been for the past year?" She asked softly.

"Alright I guess." I said looking at did her. Why did she want to know I wonder.

"Dose she ever seem sad?"

I thought about that for a second. "No, but has to take medicine for some reason. But she's been happy for as long as I can remember... Oh there was this one time, I can barley remember, Haiden found mommy on the floor in the bathroom holding onto a picture and a shiny flat circle with a hole in the middle. I think we stayed with Angla **(Thats the way she says Angela)** and Ben for a while. But I don't really remember it to well though."

I ate more fries when Alice didn't say anything more.

"Whats your favorite color?" She asked me happily.

I looked at her and said "Blue."

She nodded and asked "Want to go but a dress fit for a princess?"

I gasped and nodded my head "Yes!"

"Kay, then lets go."

She picked up the food try and tossed what was on it in the trash, she left the tray on top on the garbage can.

She picked me up and walked quickly to a store I somehow didn't see.

She put me down and I took a few steps and saw so many beautiful dresses.

"Which one is your favorite?" Alice asked me.

I went through allot of were to poofy some had disgusting bows on them others were just too awful for words.

But then I found the most beautiful dress in the world.

It was a blue cotton dress. The bottom just let right down, kinda flowing, and had soft white ridges on the neck. It was like a really long tank top but not like a really long tank top. It flowed beautifully.

"This one." I said.

Alice came over I bet she was a little disappointed that it was plain but I think that its the most amazing dress in the whole world.

"I bet it will look perfect on you." She smiled

I grinned at her. "Thank you Alice."

She took the dress of its rack and went up to the register. After she bought it she told me to go into the dressing room and put it on.

I went in and took of my other clothes and put on the dress. I put my blue sneakers back on and went out.

Alice's face looked like it lit up when she saw me.

She ran over and hugged me. "That dress looks incredible on you." she said when she let me go.

"Thank you I said." Then I went over to a mirror to look at myself.

I looked different. I had only worn a dress twice and they never looked this good on me. I really did feel like a princess.

"Let me get you some new shoes too." Alice said behind me.

I shook my head. "They help the dress." My blue sneakers really did make the dress look a little unique.

She looked at me like I was completely insane.

"I can get you some pretty new Mary Janes." She said with shaky laughter.

"No really, I love them like this." I said using a persuasive smile.

She groaned "I can't say no to your face but I really wish you would let me get you some different shoes."

"I really don't want to. What time is it?" I said realizing we had been here way to long." And where are Esme and Rosalie?"

She smiled and said "I bet they're at the car. We better get going to."

We headed to the car and Esme and Rosalie were waiting inside.

"You look Incredible Kat! "Rosalie said looking at me grinning.

"You look so beautiful." Esme said looking at me with love.

We got into the car and they just kept talking and talking about how pretty I looked and I started falling asleep, before I knew it I was asleep.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed,yes they gasped because she was so small that she should have gotten hurt by the fall,more to come**


	12. Chapter 12

**Heres the next chapter,hope you enjoy.**

* * *

**(Haiden'sPOV)**

I walked into the house, it was really huge and kind of cool. I really didn't want to go in though.

I didn't really want to meet all the people. They probably were nice but I still didn't want to meet them.

I walked into their living room, I think it had allot of rooms that I wasn't sure of, and saw Kat talking to a pretty girl with a heart shaped face.

I looked at everyone in the room really quickly and saw the guy from last night who was talking to mommy.

I saw a lanky blond guy, a tall blond guy, a big black haired muscular guy and a really pretty blond girl.

I walked over to her, she was pretty but I think she seemed a little nice, I bet she would act like a great older sister for me.

I sat beside her and said "Hi."

She smiled at me and said "Hi, I'm Rosalie." She had a very pretty voice.

"I'm Haiden." I said looking at her eyes.

"It's nice to meet you. Your very cute." She smiled.

"And your very beautiful." I said smiling and she really was. I hope she will be a sister for me.

She laughed when I said that.

I looked at the guy sitting next to her. "Hi." I said smiling.

"Hi, your stealing my wife you know!" He laughed.

I was gonna say something else but a small girl came into the room. Kat ran over to her.

I looked over at them and they were talking about fairies and princess.

Then she started introducing everyone.

She got to the guy that was talking to name is Edward, and everyone but him was married to each other or something.

Kat waved over to Emmett and Rosalie, and they waved back.

Emmett got up and went over to said that I was stealing Rosalie from him.

Ewww, I would not! She seems older sisterly.

He picked up Kat and she said he wasn't her type, but that they could be friends.

Alice squealed that it was time for shopping. I never liked shopping, I got that from mommy she doesn't like it either.

Kat yelled 'yay' and started wiggling in Emmett's grasp and she fell into a crouch on the floor.

I wasn't concerned, we'd both done worse before. A month or two ago when mommy was making us dinner and we stayed in the living room Kat wanted to jump off the roof. I thought it was a bad idea but I wanted to jump off the roof too.

We both climbed up from a shaft in the closet onto the roof. When we got there we looked over at the side that had the most grass. Before we jumped we both promised not to tell anyone.

We both held hands and jumped off.

It was so cool we landed in a crouch on the grass and started laughing our heads off.

After a few minutes mommy heard us and came running kept telling us not to go outside without an adult with us. She didn't let us out of her sight for a month.

Everyone gasped when she landed. I have no idea why.

Kat asked but they all said nothing was wrong.

Alice asked if I would not like going to the mall.

I shook my head.

She told me that Emmett had a huge game system. I couldn't wait to see it!

I grinned and I looked over at Emmett and he grinned too.

Emmett picked me up said bye to Kat and we ran other guys were right behind.

We went past a few rooms and then into a huge one with chairs, game systems and games everywhere **(I made up the room, just go with it)**.

I gasped and had a huge grin on my face.

Emmett laughed and said "I know."

I smiled up at him and he put me down.

"Which first?" He asked me.

"Well I haven't really played many games. Mommy only bought me a PlayStation 2." I said walking up to the different choices.

"Well lets try something new then." Jasper said sitting on one of the chairs.

Carlisle and Edward did the same.

I looked over at Edward and he was looking at me like he was trying to... see inside of me.

I cocked and eyebrow at him and he did the same to me.

We did that for a moment before Emmett yelled. "Lets start with Halo!"

We both jumped and looked at Emmett.

All thoughts of Edward washed away. "Really?!" I asked.

Mommy wont let me play Halo she says 'it's to vilent', but I know better.

"Of course!" He laughed. "Do you know _how _to play though?" He asked raising his eyebrows.

I didn't really know how to play but I liked to learn as I go along. "I'll learn as I go." I said confidently.

An evil grin came across his face. "If you insist."

So Emmett, Jasper, Edward and me all played Halo for a really long time.

I was really bad at first but then I got the hang of it.

Emmet was really good but then I stated to cream him.

After a while my hands started to hurt and I stopped playing and Carlisle got in.

Edward stopped playing too and sat next to me.

I got a little uncomfortable. I didn't like him.

He turned to me and smiled.

I just looked at him with my eyebrows raised expecting him to say something.

He opened his mouth a few times to start.

What was so difficult about talking.

"Don't hurt yourself." I mumbled.

He looked at me with wide eyes before he smiled. "Well sorry. I wasn't sure what to say."

"Well you looked like you were gonna ask, not say." I said matter of faclty. He looked ahead.

"Well your good at reading people aren't you."

"Yeah I guess." I said not looking at him still.

"Can I ask you some things?"

"Depends on what you ask. I'll try answering as best as I can."

"Okay thats fair."

"Then ask away."

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed,5 years they've been gone equals 5 years old (Answering a question),more to come.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Heres the next chapter,hope you enjoy.**

* * *

**(Haiden'sPOV)**

"Are you hungry?" He smiled as he said it.

"Yeah." I said realizing that I was.

"Okay lets go find something." He said getting up and waiting at the door for me to go first.

I walked through the door not looking at him.

We both headed to the kitchen and he made me a nacho Luchable.

We sat there and he waited for me to finish to start asking more questions.

He wasn't eating? That was weird.

"Whats your favorite color?" He asked smiling at me.

I looked at him. I knew that wasn't what he wants to ask, thats an insult to my intellect.

"Green, but other times I like blue."

He nodded. "How has your mom been?"

I narrowed my eyes at him. I knew he wanted to know about mommy.

"Shes been completely fine." I said raising my chin.

He nodded again and said "Thats good."

"I know it is." I said harshly.

"You want to be a doctor right?" He said smiling.

Ugh stop smiling you don't need to keep smiling!

The corners of his mouth twitched but then they went down in a line.

Something was up.

"Yes I want to be a doctor." I said smugly.

"So then you know why your mommy takes those pills?" He asked his eyes seemed like he was hoping I knew why.

Why should I- "I'm not completely sure, I read the bottle once and asked a different doctor, not my mommy's, and he told me they were... anti-depressants. I don't even think she needs to take them anymore. Shes allot better now." I looked away from him but I knew his face was shocked for a moment and then recomposed himself.

"Ummm... why does she take them?" He said trying to wrap his mind around it, understand it.

"She took them before me and my sister were born. There was this one time when... when she found something. In the floorboards in our room. I saw her run to the bathroom and close the door, she didn't lock it, and I heard a big thud and I went in and saw that mommy was on the floor holding onto two things really tightly." I looked up at him.

His lips were pressed opened his mouth to say more but I cut him off.

"Why were you in a picture with my mommy?" I looked him straight in his eyes when I asked.

He looked surprised and ashamed.

"Haiden! We're done with Halo!" Emmett called.

I got up said "Thanks for the food." And ran back up to the room.

Emmett and Jasper were in there but Carlisle wasn't. Did he have to go somewhere?

"Lets try the WII Haiden." Jasper said smiling.

I nodded and smiled" Okay."

We played for a long while, I noticed that Carlisle and Edward didn't come back in.

I ended up getting really tired and fell asleep.

* * *

****

(Bella'sPOV)

I was nearly done with my shift and the dinner would be closing soon and then I could go get the twins.

I was the last one left so I would close up.

I only heard the chime of the door bells and then saw him sitting right at the counter.

I looked at him for a few seconds and finally found my voice."Ummm... whats up? Is any thing wrong?"

He shook his head. He was smiling but his eyes were serious. "Is there anyone else here?" He asked.

"No, just me." I said smiling and started wiping the counter.

"Thats not very safe." He mumbled.

"Its Forks." I laughed.

"Umm, Bella?" He sounded hesitant.

"_Yes_ Edward?" I sung.

"Do you remember those pictures you took, and the CD I made you?"

I stopped wiping and looked at him.

He wasn't looking at me he was looking at his hands which he kept folding and unfolding.

"Ummm... yeah. Why?" I started wiping the counter again but slower.

"Because I didn't take them... I put them under a loose floorboard in your I was wondering if you...if you ever found them?" He was still fiddling with his hands.

I swallowed. I did find them. After I did I ran to into the bathroom, I was about to try and cut myself when I passed out on the floor. I didn't really pass out because I was a vampire but it was like my whole system shut down. I couldn't move I couldn't scream I couldn't even open my eyes.

Haiden came in and found me. He shook me to try and wake me up. I think he saw that I couldn't really wake up so he called nine one one. The paramedics came and I was able to start moving **(GO WITH IT!!!)** and I told Angela to watch them for a while so I could fix myself without the twins seeing.

I dry sobbed for so long and I just looked at the picture and kept listening to the CD.

It took me a week to actually fix myself and decided that I had to cut all my thoughts of Edward away, that I would throw out any emotion for him out the window. I couldn't keep doing this. I didn't want to go through all this pain and keep breaking and falling to pieces each time a memory of him comes up.

I decided that I wouldn't care about him anymore.

I had to numb all my pain and love for him. I put it deep down inside me and never pull it up.

But I never really excepted that he left for my own good, I waved it in my face to help me get over him.

If I told him that I found the picture and the CD things would change. I know what am I going to say?

I looked at him and started. "I..."

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed,more to come.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Heres the next chapter,sorry about the cliff hanger I feel bad for it so here this is in advance,hope you enjoy.**

* * *

"...did find it." I stopped wiping the counter and looked at him.

He was still fiddling his fingers but I saw a very small smile on his lips and a little hope in his eyes

"What happened when you found it?" He asked still not looking at me.

I started chewing on my lip now. I should tell him the truth, I know I should.

But what will happen then? What if he hurts me again?

Of course he would never do that to really really does love me with every single part of him.

But did I want that right now?

"I...tried to stop...loving you." I said in a breathless whisper.

"You _tried_?" He asked.

I nodded my head.

"Bella does that mean...?" He looked at me.

I looked him straight in his eyes and felt every piece of love and care that I felt for him come up inside me.

And I didn't stop it.

I allowed my heart to throw everything at me and wash over me and take over me.

Everything came in a ripple affect. I remembered how I felt the first day I saw him, Biology class, the van, baseball, James and the ballet studio, prom... that night, and my birthday party. Every emotion, all my pain and suffering, my care and hope, every dream and all my screams, but also my love and adoration for Edward. And all those looks in his eyes, the lengths he would go to keep me safe. He would never stop loving me or could for that matter, just like I couldn't or would ever want to. He will love are children and keep them safe and out of harms way no matter what. I Love Edward Cullen.

"I think...th-that- I _know_ that I still...love you." My voice broke from all the emotions that were thrown at me.

The words were out of my mouth and Edward was in front of me his lips on mine.

For a millisecond I didn't know what to do but then my lips moved with his.

His tongue trace at my bottom lips begging to enter.

I parted my lips and let his tongue come in.

His tongue felt amazing against mine it made me want so much more of him, to drag him close to my body and just stay there forever.**(But I don't write lemons, sorry, maybe one day)**

But I pulled away, I didn't want to go to fast.

Both our breathing was ragged "I don't want to... move to fast." I breathed trying to pull air in.

"I understand." He smiled.

We kissed again though.

I pulled back again. "Sorry, I have to finish cleaning." I moved back from him smiling.

"I love you Bella." He said watching me place the silverware on the table.

I looked over at him and looked right into his eyes so he could see how much I mean it. "I love you too Edward."

I really do love him. I was lying to myself, one of the stupidest things I've ever thought to do.

I internally laughed.

I dropped a glass I had just picked up.

It took me a second to realize it should have broken

I turned around to see a worrying Edward. "Whats wrong?" He asked.

"What about the twins?" I asked more to myself.

His eyes went wide in realization. "I have to tell you something."

"What?!" I screeched.

He flinched but composed himself. "Haidens the one who told me that you found the picture and the CD."

I punched him in the shoulder but my face stayed the same.

His looked utterly shocked expression on his face.

I would have laughed but I was still thinking.

"What- "I got out but he cut me off.

"He asked me why I was in it with you." He told me in a whisper.

My eyes got huge. "What did you tell him?" I asked frantically.

"I didn't get to tell him anything, Emmett, thankfully, called him so I wouldn't have to answer him." He said looking at me and talking in a worried voice.

I breathed a sigh of relief "Okay I think I should tell them both everything." I said in a calm voice.

He nodded his head. "Do you want me to be there too?"

"That might not be the best. I've seen how Haiden acts t some things. I'll tell them the truth though." I gave a small smile.

He laughed. "You mean the _whole _truth?"

I thought about that for a second. "Not yet, thats _way _to much information for them_."_

He nodded again. "I hope they wont take it horribly."

"That might a teensy bit, but I'm really happy about it." I smiled.

I looked at the clock. "I have to close you want something?" I asked gesturing to the kitchen.

He shook his head and smiled. "No thank you Bella, I'm not hungry right now."

I laughed. "I'll drive us back." I said grabbing my keys.

He looked at me in disbelief.

"Oh shut up and come on." I said pulling him out the door.

I turned around and locked the diner door.

When I turned around Edward was checking out my car.

"Conservative are we?" He said as I walked up.

"And I love the power." I said about to open the door but Edward beat me to it.

He opened it smiling.

I kissed him on the cheek as I got in.

He closed the door and was in before I put the key in the ignition.

We drove to his house looking at each other.

I stopped in the driveway. I was about to get out but Edward stopped me."Tomorrow. I'll bring them out."

Fifteen minutes later he came out with the sleeping twins.

I raised my eyebrows at him.

"Alice." Was all he said.

He strapped them into their car seats, it took him a moment, and he kissed me for a minute and said "I love you."

"I love you too." And I waved as I backed out.

I was at the house in a few minutes. I took the kids inside and placed them on the couch. I knew they would wake up, they always wake up at least once when they're asleep.

They woke up in an hour, Haiden was the first to wake up and he looked at me with a curious expression on his face.

Katheren woke up and did the same.

They know I never leave them on the couch and that I usually don't look so nervous when they wake up with me here.

"I have to talk to you both." I said.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed,sorry I did that you can all poke me once but don't take my eyes out,more to come.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Heres the next chapter,hope you enjoy.**

* * *

They both looked worried.

"Don't worry it's... good news." I said. Although I don't think they would think of it so greatly at the moment.

Katheren looked interested but she was still wary.

Haiden was completely calm didn't move and he didn't show much emotion.

I was really worried about how they would take it.

"Go on." Katheren said calmly.

I smiled at her. "Well you guys met the Cullens today and... what did you think of them?"

Katheren let down her guard just a little bit. "They all seemed nice. I went to the mall with the girls and Alice bought me this pretty dress." She stood up and twirled gracefully five times in a row.

I was a little startled, they were starting to do stuff humans couldn't.

She looked so beautiful, like a little angel. "You look incredible baby." I told her hugging her.

She let go and went to sit on the couch. "Don't change the subject mommy."

I smiled internally. "Okay so what did you think of Edward?" I asked happily.

"No!" Haiden stood up and yelled. "You promised me! I don't like him! Why was he in that picture?!"

I looked at him. "Haiden sit down and I'll tell you."

He stood up for a few more seconds before he sat down looking at me, waiting.

I opened my mouth but Katheren mummered. "I thought he was nice. He said my beauty stunned him."

I smiled.

"Be quiet Kat!" Haiden yelled at her.

She looked a little hurt and stuck her tongue out at him.

"Both of you behave and Haiden don't yell at your sister." I said sternly looking at them both.

They slouched and waited for me to talk.

"I used to go out with him and I was real close to his family, they all left after a bit, but before that me and Edward did something to have a baby, I'll tell you what it is when your both older, and we both didn't know that when he left. Two moths later I found out I was pregnant with the both of you, well I didn't know I was having _both _of you, it was to soon to know but long story short... Edward is you guy's father." I didn't say it in a complete rush but I went through some of it quickly and didn't look at the twins.

I looked up at them Katheren's face looked stunned.

She looked a little frustrated then she looked at me with sad teary eyes and nodded her head.

She got up and started walking upstairs.

I got up and tried going after her.

"Shes fine, I wanted her to go. She smart." Haiden said. "Shes happy but a little sad too."

I looked over at held traces of anger on his face, but was trying to hide them.

I went over and knelt down in front of him on the couch.

"I don't like him." He said strongly.

"Please just give him a chance. He cares so much about you and Kat." I told him looking in his eyes.

"Why did he leave and not come back for five years then?!" He asked me.

"He thought it would be best for me." I told him taking his hands.

He didn't pull his hands out of mine but he looked away from me and his face got madder.

"Are you going to marry him?" He asked quietly.

I sighed and looked into his eyes. "I have no idea."

"Do you love him?"

"Yes."

"I don't like him."

"Please Haiden, give him as chance." I looked at him pleading in my eyes.

He looked at me fully, and all his anger faded away.

He hugged me tightly.

"I have to go see Kat mommy. I love you." He said and got up.

"I love you too Haiden." I said. I didn't follow him. They do this sometimes and I know not to interrupt them.

"I love you mommy." I heard Kat whisper.

"I love you too Kat." I whispered back to her.

She could still hear me, she loved when I told her in a whisper that I loved her. I said it was magic and only our family could do it.

I heard Haiden and Kathern's door close. I didn't want to over hear so I let my mind wander for a bit.

* * *

****

(Haiden'sPOV)

I closed the door and Kat was on the end of my bed.

She was fiddling with a loose thread.

She had a small smile on her lips.

I went over and climbed onto my bed.

"Well... what do you think?" I asked her.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed,more to come.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Heres the next chapter,hope you enjoy**

* * *

**(Haiden'sPOV)**

She still had a small smile on her face and I think she was trying not to grin.

"Spit it out!" I hissed at her.

She just pouted and looked mad.

"I'm fine with it. I have nothing against Edward." She said matter of factly.

"But why?" I sounded like I was whining.

"He seems so nice. He was acting so sweet to me. I bet he knows." She started thing of possibilities in her head I think.

"Hey!" I said to get her attention.

"What?" She said looking at me.

"Don't you see how it would mess up our family? It would change us." I said harshly.

"I really don't think it would change our family. I think it would make us stronger." She said unfazed by my words.

"How would it make our family stronger? Hmmm?" I asked shoving my face at hers.

She shoved my head back. "We would have more love and caring in our family, you lug nut."

I looked at her with my eyes narrowed. "I still don't like him."

She laughed at me and got up off my bed. "I think mommy and Edward would be good. _And_ I think you'll have to spend time with him."

She went into the closest and came out dressed in her purple shorts and matching shirt.

She went over to her bed and got under the covers. "Could you turn off the light brother dearest?"

It was barley a question she knew I would.

I got up and turned off the light.

"Mmmhhuph."

Was her thanks.

I went to the dresser, that were my stuff is, and got dressed. **(They're doing this at vampire speed.)**

And it would be bad if Edward became...well he apparently already is our... _dad_.

I don't want to think of it anymore.

I went to my bed and pulled the covers over my head.

Would it really be so bad to have a dad?

Of course it wouldn't he seems like a nice guy.

But do I really want him here?

I do and I don't. It would be great to have a dad to do stuff with and have fun and finally talk with. But I don't because...

Crud.

* * *

****

(Bella'sPOV)

I knew when they were finished talking and I was about to go up to their rooms when I heard a soft tap on the door.

I went over to it and opened it.

Edward was there smiling.

I smiled back and said "Come in."

He entered in and waited in one spot while I closed the door.

I laughed that he was still there.

"You know you really don't need to ask me if you can come into the house or if you can sit down." I told him walking into the living room.

"Well I wasn't sure after... such a long time." He said, the smile off his face.

"I told you, I forgive you Edward. I understand you did what you thought was best for me. Please stop acting like that." I sat on the couch.

I patted the spot next to me.

He sat down and I put my legs on his lap.

That brought his smile back.

"Nice outfit by the way." He said looking me up and down.

I looked down and realized I was still wearing my waitress uniform.

"Oops. I'll just be a second."

I got up at vampire speed, went to my closet and took it off and put on a pair of white cotton shorts and a light blue tank top.

I went back downstairs and it all took me about a second to do.

I had my legs back on Edward's lap and it looked like I never left.

"That will take getting used to." He said

"I got used to it pretty fast. When did you get here?" I asked a smile on my face.

"Just a moment ago. I came straight to the door." He said.

I was wondering if he wanted to hear the twins talking or hear their thoughts.

Which brought an idea to my mind. "Edward can you read their thoughts?" I asked sitting up.

"Actually I can barley read their thoughts. When they first came into the house I could hear a bit of it, but then after a little while I couldn't. I could hear Haiden's thoughts when we all were playing games but when I went to make him something to eat I couldn't hear his thoughts." He said with an awed expression on his face.

"Really? Thats incredible. I guess they take after mommy." I said smiling.

He leaned over to me and kissed me on my lips.

He pulled back after a little.

"How did they take it?" He asked a worried expression on his face.

I took a breath. I wasn't really sure how they took it. I know how Haiden took it, I wasn't sure about Katheren.

"Well Haiden was really touchy about it, he wasn't very thrilled. I couldn't really tell how Kat took it, she was crying but she had a smile on her face. I think she won't mind you being her father. I think she'll be really happy." I smiled at him.

He gave me a small smile back.

"Maybe you should spend some time with Haiden. I bet that would change his mind. He's not as stubborn as I am." I laughed.

"Maybe, but would he mind. I don't want to force him to do anything he doesn't want to." He said seriously.

"I'll ask. H e might say yes though." I smiled and took his hand.

He rubbed circles on the back of my hand with his thumb.

"I always watch them sleep right about now. Would you like to join me?" I asked him smiling.

He got up and pulled me to my feet and together we walked into the twin's room and we watched _our_ kids sleep.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed,sorry I didn't explain the anti-depressants just go with it and sorry if this one didn't hold that much I didn't want to leave another cliff hanger,more to come.**


	17. Chapter 17

**Heres the next chapter,hope you enjoy.**

* * *

**(Bella'sPOV)**

When the twins woke up I was sitting my old rocking chair watching them.

Haiden rolled over and opened his eyes.

We both looked at each other.

We were having a silent conversation.

I was telling him he should give Edward a chance.

He was asking why.

I was saying because its his father and that he really should give him a chance.

We looked at each other after that.

"Fine." He grumbled.

I got up and hugged him. "Thank you Haiden." I said.

"No problem mom." He said hugging me back. "Now let go. I need to take a shower."

I let him go and he got up and picked out his clothes and went into the bathroom.

I sat in the chair and waited for Katheren to wake up.

I hope that she wouldn't be mad like Haiden is.

I heard a squeak come from her and knew she was about to wake up.

I went over to her bed and knelt down on the side of it so she could see my face when she woke up.

She opened her eyes and I smiled.

She smiled back at me. "Morning mommy." She said drowsily.

"Good morning sweetheart." I said kissing her head.

"Mommy I don't think there's anything wrong with Edward. He was so nice to me yesterday, and so were all the other Cullens. Can I go see them all real soon?" She asked eagerly.

I grinned. "Yes, of course. We'll go see them today in fact."

"Yay! I can't wait! When can we go?!" She squealed.

"When you and your brother finish getting ready to go." I said brushing hair out of her face.

"Haiden are you done?!" She yelled sitting up.

"Yeah!" He yelled back from downstairs. "Hey mommy can you make me some breakfast?!"

"Yes honey!" I yelled back laughing. I bet all I'd have to do is talk normally and they would hear it.

Katheren sprung out of her bed went to the closet got out some clothes and ran to the bathroom. She inherited my clumsiness so she tripped over her feet when she was running.

I ran over to her and she landed on her stomach with her face on the floor.

"Ow." She squeaked.

I picked her up and asked in a concerned voice "Are you okay Kat?"

"Yeah." she said.

I looked at her and she had a scratch on her head.

"Oh Kat, your me get you a band-aid." I said rushing into the bathroom.

I got out a band-aid from the medicine cabinet with Katheren still on my hip.

I set her down on the counter and peeled off the wrapper and put it in her forehead.

It was on the left side of her head almost reaching her hairline.

I kissed the band-aid and then her nose.

"Does it still hurt?" I asked worry in my voice and face.

"Thank you mommy but it doesn't hurt at all." She said looking at me like I had no idea what I was doing.

"Mommy!" Haiden yelled from the kitchen.

"I'll be right there!" I yelled back.

I kissed Katheren's forehead and picked her up off the counter and set her on her feet.

I went and got her clothes off the floor and brought them to her.

"Be careful." I told her smiling.

"Yes mommy." She said and closed the door.

I walked down the stairs to see Haiden tapping his foot and his arms across his chest and no expression on his face.

I gave him a sarcastic smile and walked to the kitchen, Haiden right behind me.

He went and sat at the table while I got out pancake mix.

"Mmmm." I heard him say behind me." I love pancakes."

I smiled.

Katheren came down the stairs and sat at the table next to Haiden.

I poured the mix into the pan and waited for it to bake.

"So are you both excited to go see the Cullens today?" I asked looking at them.

"Yes." "No" They both said at the same time.

I laughed.

"Well as soon as your both done eating we'll go over there." I said flipping the pancakes.

"But don't you have to work mommy?" Haiden said.

"Its my day off remember." I said putting more batter in the pan.

I put the other pancakes on two plates.

"Oh yeah." Haiden said glumly.

I finished making the pancakes and placed them in front of the twins when Haiden thought of another excuse.

"But we shouldn't go there without them knowing! It would be mean! We would impose on them!" He said eagerly trying as hard as he could to get out of going.

"I called them last night." I didn't but Alice knows already. "So no more excuses Haiden."

I laid their pancakes in front of them.

I sat down across from them. "You guys eat I'll talk."

They both nodded and kept eating.

"Okay you guys are going to see Edward, obviously, and I told him that I told you guys that hes your father. Give him a chance and don't be mean to him. I want you guys to try and get close to him. He is your dad." I smiled. "And Haiden you and him will spend time together and Katheren you will spend time with all the other Cullens. I really want everyone to get to know them, they are family now."

Katheren nodded her head and kept shoveling.

Haiden was looking at me and slowly nodded his head and ate slower.

They both finished eating and I picked up their plates and put them in the sink.

"Go put your shoes on and we'll be ready." I told them.

Katheren ran out kitchen and Haiden walked.

"Ready!" Katheren yelled.

"Ready." Haiden said glumly.

I walked into the living room and I saw Katheren bouncing up and down. She looked like Alice.

Haiden was leaning against the wall looking bored.

"Come on you guys." I laughed.

Katheren opened the door and ran out Haiden walked out and followed her.

I locked the door and walked over to the car.

I unlocked the doors for them and Katheren shoved it open and threw herself into the car.

Haiden opened the door slowly.

"Come on slow poke!" Katheren yelled pulling him in the car.

"Hey!" Haiden complained.

"Kat be careful." I told her.

Haiden closed his door and I drove to the Cullen's house.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed,yes Bella is a full vampire and just go with the anti-depressants,more to come.**


	18. Chapter 18

**Heres the next chapter,hope you enjoy.**

* * *

**(Haiden'sPOV)**

Okay I will never let anyone know that I was really excited to see the Cullens.

I realized last night that I really needed to give Edward a chance. I was fine with all the other Cullens but I really needed to try and be nice with Edward. He is my... dad.

I wasn't goanna show it at all though. I don't want to look stupid because I was putting up a huge fight before and if I just give in I'll look foolish.

We pulled into the Cullen's driveway.

Kat threw off her seat belt and ran over to the house.

"Kat! Don't run!" Mommy yelled to her.

But off course she didn't listen. I went down to unbuckle my seat belt and I saw her about to trip. When I looked up again Alice had caught her before she hit her head _again._

How did she just appear like that? I pushed the thought away. I have more pressing matters to deal with. I need to act resistant to Edward so I don't show to much interest but then I'll start showing more happiness as the time goes by.

Its the perfect plan!

Mommy got out of the car before me and opened my door. I got out with a bored face. She smiled at me. I just looked at her.

She laughed and kissed my head.

She took my hand and we both started walking into the house. Alice had already taken Kat inside to see everyone. I bet Mommy told her that I didn't want to be here and she probably told everyone else.

I really couldn't wait to go inside though. I really wanted to talk to Edward though. I'm curious as to what hes gonna say to me.

Esme was waiting for us at the door. She smiled at me in a sweet fashion. I smiled back, she looked so nice not to return the smile.

When we went into the house Emmett ran up to me.

"Hey dude hows it been?" He said with a goofy grin.

I laughed "Fine Emmett, and you?" I asked back.

"Nothing just spending sometime with Rosalie in the-" Mommy smacked him over the head.

I looked over at her. She was smiling at me. "Go see where Alice took your sister Haiden."

I laughed. Emmett's goanna get it. Mommy had that look when she saw that me and Kat were playing Hot Lava. We pretended that the ground was lava and we couldn't touch it so when we did we would draw a mark on our faces with a marker.

Mommy was outside raking leaves or something and me and Kat wanted to play it. So we did and we broke allot of stuff. Mommy got so mad and so quiet. She said we couldn't have dessert and that we couldn't play the with the PlayStation for a week. It was really funny though.

I walked off to leave Mommy glaring at Emmett and Esme shaking her head.

I walked into the living room and saw Alice with Kat on her lap. I went over and leaned against the wall. Rosalie came over and walked towards me.

She smiled and said "Hi."

"Hi Rosalie, how've ya been?" I asked smiling back. Rosalie is so nice. Shes Edward's sister so that means shes my aunt. Thats good enough for me.

She laughed "I've been good and yourself."

"Good. I think my Mommy is punishing Emmett." I told her smiling.

"Why would she be punishing Emmett?" I could hear a hint of demand in her voice, like she _really wanted to know why._

"I'm not sure he was saying something and then she hit him." I said laughing. It was really funny when she hit him.

Mommy, Emmett and Esme came into the room. Rosalie walked over to Emmett and asked him what he did.

I looked over at Kat and she was smiling and still talking to Alice. Mommy came over to me and looked at me. I just rolled my eyes. I knew that I was going to go somewhere with Edward and we were probably goanna talk and stuff. I had to roll my eyes so she wouldn't think I was excited about going.

I saw Kat run over to Esme. I didn't know why though. Her and Esme, Alice and Rosalie went outside. Mommy stayed with me. I bet she didn't want to leave me hanging with Edward right there.

I heard soft footsteps coming from the right. I looked over and Edward was walking over to me with a small smile.

I looked up at Mommy and she smiled a big soft warm smile at me. I sighed and took a step towards Edward.

He walked over the rest of the way to me and he bent down at my level "Do you want to do something with me today?" he asked smiling.

I was so excited! I really did want to spend the day with him. I wanted to get to know him and I wanted him to get to know me. I wanted us all to become a family.

I shrugged my shoulders and nodded my head. I had to hide it just for a little while longer.

He smiled a big smile at me. I wonder if he thinks I'm not going to be difficult. We'll I'm wondering that myself. Am I gonna be to excited. Crud, what if- I'm just going to stop thinking about it.

"Okay shall we go then?" He asked me holding out his hand.

"Just a second." I told him walking away.

I went over to Mommy and gave her a big hug. "I love you Mommy." I told her.

She hugged me back "I love you too baby."

I let go of Mommy and walked over to Edward. "We can go now." I told him.

He laughed and we both started walking to their garage. He walked toward a sliver car. Must be his. I like it,its shiny.

We both got in and he smiled at me.

He pulled out of the driveway and we went speeding down the road. After a second he looked over at me.

"What?" I asked. I'm sure that there was nothing on my face.

"Your mom used to get scared when I drove like this." He laughed.

"I'm used to it. Mommy drives like this all the time." I said looking forward.

He laughed.

"So where are we going." I asked trying not to let any excitement seep out.

He smiled. "You'll see when we get there."

I sighed. I couldn't wait to see where he was going to take me.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed,sorry I left it there my mind needs to reboot for a moment,hope you enjoyed.**


	19. Chapter 19

**Heres the next chapter,hope you enjoy.**

* * *

**(Haiden'sPOV)**

Edward drove up and onto a dirt road. I wonder why. The forest is close up I haven't been but I've always wanted to go near it.

He drove up to a giant hill that over looked Forks. Edward unbuckled his seat belt and I did the same. I got out of the car and saw a beautiful scene.

I could see all of Forks from here, but thats not all it looked like I could see a bit of Port Angles too. I felt like I could see Seattle from here too.

It all looked incredible! Just looking at it all and seeing that thats where I was just a second ago. It was so big, but also so small. It felt so great standing up here. The wind was blowing perfectly, I felt it go through my hair and I felt so alive standing up here and looking at everything else. It made me think how do we look to someone or something higher than us?

"Do you like it?" Edward asked beside me.

"It's... incredible." I said with awe in my voice.

Edward nodded and smiled. "I thought you might. It's really beautiful isn't it?"

I nodded again.

He walked over to his car, it was parked almost at the edge of the cliff, and he leaned against the hood. I walked over and sat on the hood.

"So your mom told you then?" Edward asked me after a few moments.

I looked over at him. He was looking at me with a worried gaze.

I nodded "Yes she told me... that your my... dad." I said quietly and slowly.

"Are you... alright with that?" He asked worry in his voice.

I sighed. I don't think I should show my exstaticness just yet but at least tell him that I'm fine with the fact the he's my dad.

"I... don't mind it really. I'm glad to know who my dad is at least. And you seem nice enough." I told him maybe a little more than I needed to but I don't think I can hold onto any sadness or anger toward Edward.

He smiled. "I'm glad that your not angry with me."

"I was but then Kat said some things and I decided that I would rather get to know you instead of hating you. I want to get to know my dad." I mumbled the last part and said it really quietly. But he still heard.

"I'm glad, and I want to get to know you too." He grinned.

I smiled back.

"So..." He asked me allot of questions about what I like to do and stuff. He asked what I like to eat and where I like to go, what I want to do when I grow up.

"A doctor." I told him smiling proudly.

"Really. Carlisle is a doctor an- ." He stopped. He was going to say something else but I didn't want to ask about it or ruin the moment.

"Do you want to take a quick hike around the woods? We can't go to far but we can walk around." He asked smiling.

I nodded my head quickly. He was going to take me into the woods. I bet it looks incredible, all the nature and animals. "Yes. I've always wanted to go through them but Mommy would never let me."

He smiled got off the hood and held his hand out to me. I looked at it for a moment. The anger I felt came off me completely, I just wanted to spend time with my dad. I jumped off the car and took his hand. He led me into the forest but only on the outskirts of it. It was so amazing, all the trees and when I looked up I felt like I was in the rain forest. We saw a few birds and some little animals scurry away. He told me some of the animals we saw and he kept asking me other questions about me. I never fell because he always kept a good hold on me whenever I almost did fall.

When I got hungry he pulled a small granola bar out of his pocket. I took it and ate it. We heard a bear a long way away but he pulled me out of the woods then. He got a look in his face but I only saw it for a second. He smiled when we were out. It was getting really dark outside so he told me that we better get home.

We got in the car and headed home.

"Thank you. I really loved the view on the cliff and walking through the forest was great. It was so cool when we heard that bear." I said in an excited rush.

He smiled and said "I loved it too. I'm really glad we spent time together."

"I'm glad too dad." I said in the most quietest of whispers, I knew that he didn't hear. But I saw a really huge smile and a loving look in his eyes after I said it.

* * *

****

(Katheren'sPOV)

I really wanted to see Daddy. Just seeing how it works. But I know that Haiden has to talk with him first.

I know hes not really angry though, hes really happy about it just like me. But hes probably acting all 'I don't care' because he wants to look cool.

I'm his twin sister I know things.

We pulled up to the Cullen's house and as soon as the car stopped I took off my seat belt and ran toward the I tripped over my feet again and I was about to fall flat on my face when Alice caught me and picked me up.

"That would have been very bad." She laughed.

"Thank you Alice." I said grinning and hugging her.

She hugged me back. "Lets go inside shall we?" She said taking me inside.

I love this house, its so big and pretty.

She walked into the living room and sat down on the couch. "You left your clothes here yesterday, but don't worry I'll make sure you take them home today." She said smiling hugely.

"Thank you Alice!" I hugged her again. She laughed and looked at my forehead.

"You have your Mommy's feet don't you?" She said laughing.

"I think so." I laughed with her.

Haiden walked into the room and leaned against the wall. Rosalie went over and talked to him.

"So what are we going to do today Alice?" I asked smiling.

"Were all going to help Esme in her garden." She said brightly.

"Sounds fun." I said happily. I wonder what we'll be doing in the garden.

Mommy, Emmett and Esme came into the room and Rosalie went over to Emmett.

"So are you ready to go to the garden?" Alice asked me.

I nodded my head. "I can't wait!"

I ran over to Esme. Then Me, Esme, Alice and Rosalie went outside to Esme's garden.

It was so beautiful. There were so many different kinds of flowers, red ones, yellow ones, purple ones, they are so amazing.

I ran over to some pretty purple ones that looked like small cups.

"You like the tulips?" Esme asked behind me.

"They're very pretty." I said with happiness.

"Thank you. I really like to garden." She said fondly.

"I can tell. Everything is so colorful and wonderful." I walked over to more of the flowers.

Esme told me some of their names and how best to take care of them. Mommy came outside and I looked over at her. She went to sit at a small iron table with Alice and Rosalie.

I waved to them and they waved back.

I helped Esme plant some flowers and watered others. And after we were done she told me that she had a book of different kinds of flowers.

"Do you want to look at it?" She asked kindly.

I nodded quickly. "Yes please." I said with a huge grin.

I really loved this garden. All the flowers are so beautiful and pretty. Esme came back with the book and I went out of the garden and sat cross-legged on the floor and looked through it.

I saw so many pretty flowers. I liked the Hyacinth and the Delphinium, but my favorite is the Lisianthus. The way the petals are and the pretty violet/blue is so pretty.

I think somewhere when I was reading I fell asleep. I dreamed I was still reading the book while I was in a field of flowers.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed,everyone knows that they probably are half vampire half human but they don't know when the vampireness is gonna kick in but the twins are doing vampire stuff already but they (As in the twins) don't think its weird(Answering a question),more to come**


	20. Chapter 20

**Heres the next chapter,hope you enjoy.**

* * *

**(Bella'sPOV)**

I was talking to Rosalie Alice and Esme when I looked over at Katheren and saw that she was asleep. I smiled and got up and picked her up. I walked back over to the chair and sat in it, her placed in my lap. I rubbed her hair back and kissed her forehead.

I heard Alice go "Awww." I rolled my eyes at her.

We kept talking about different stuff. I heard the Volvo coming closer, only vampire hearing could hear that car. I heard their footsteps and the door opening, them walking a ways over. I lifted my head to see Haiden holding Edwards hand and grinning hugely. Edward was looking at Haiden with so much care.

I was ecstatic. They got along and Haiden likes Edward. A smile come onto my face as I looked at them both. I love them both so much.

Haiden let go of Edward's hand and ran over to me. He stopped before he was gonna give me a hug when he saw that I was holding Katheren. He smiled at her sleeping face.

I looked and noticed he was bouncing up and down with excitement. I bet he really wanted to tell me about his day.

"I guess we should go then." I said to everyone.

They all nodded understanding why.

Edward walked me to my car. I carried Katheren and Edward and Haiden were talking behind me. I stopped a little ways away. There were a bunch of shopping bags in my car.

"Alice." I muttered.

I heard her laughter after I said it. I sighed rolled my eyes and shook my head. I can't believe she- Okay I can believe she bought all this stuff.

I opened the car door and put Katheren in her car-seat. I looked over at Haiden and Edward.

Edward was laughing and so was Haiden. I didn't say anything, I didn't want to interrupt their father son moment.

I got into the car and put on my seat belt. Edward and Haiden were walking to the car. Edward helped him get in and ruffled his hair back, then he walked a little ways from the car still looking at us though.

I started the car and reversed. I looked at Edward and he was waving to Haiden and Haiden was waving to him.

I drove home and didn't say anything, I didn't want to wake up Katheren and neither did Haiden.

I pulled into the driveway and got out of the car, I took Katheren out of the car. Haiden was alredy out and bouncing up and down by the door. I laughed quietly. I walked over and unlocked the door.

Haiden ran past me and went into the kitchen. I smiled and closed the door, I laid Katheren down on the couch and kissed her forehead. I walked into the kitchen to a grinning Haiden.

I went and sat down at the kitchen table. Haiden sat down and started telling me about the day he had with Edward.

He was so happy the whole time he was talking, it was in his voice and his eyes. He accepted his father.

"And Mommy." He asked still full of happiness.

"Yes Haiden." I asked smiling.

"I won't mind if you and him get married. I would love him to completely be my dad." He grinned and walked out of the kitchen and up to his room.

I was left feeling stunned, but a little happy too. Did I want to marry Edward?

Of course I do. I love him with everything I have. I would do almost anything for him. I was ready to be his wife. But was he? Duh of course he was.

I laughed and went to go take Katheren upstairs. But she was gone. I looked around and went upstairs. She and Haiden were in their beds. Already asleep.

How do they do that so quickly?

I heard a knock on the door and knew who it was.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed,I know that was terrible it is way to short and not really anything happened but I need some time to collect my thoughts so please forgive me but I might not update for a while 'cause if I keep trying now it would suck so I need a day or two and I'll give better chapters,more to come.**


	21. Chapter 21

**Heres the next chapter,hope you enjoy.**

* * *

I walked out of the twins room and ran down the stairs and to the front door at vampire speed. I opened the door and there he was smiling my favorite crooked smile. I threw myself at him. I put my arms around his neck and he put his around my waist. I looked into his eyes for a moment. Then I put my lips to his and it was like I melted right to him. I felt the whole world slip away as we kissed. Our lips moving together in the most amazing way.

His tongue traced my lips. I parted them and let his tongue inside. It felt so wonderful and I didn't want the kiss to end. Then I felt myself being picked up and pulled into arms. Our lips were still together when he closed the door and then I felt the wind in my hair. I wanted to know where he was taking me but I didn't want to take my lips from his.

Then I felt the wind stop and we were still. Then I felt myself on top of Edward. I finally pried my lips from his and looked into his eyes. He was smiling and he looked around. I looked around too and noticed where we were.

It was our meadow. I hadn't been here in five years. I forgot how beautiful it was. I had never seen it at night, all the stars were out and shining brightly and the moon was glowing beautifully.

I looked back at Edward and he was just looking at me. "You look so beautiful right now. Under the moon and the stars." He said with longing in his voice.

If I was human my face would be shining. I buried my head in his neck. He rubbed my back. Then I started kissing his neck. I hear a low growl from him. I giggled.

He rolled over and he was on top of me. He gave a fake mad face and then started kissing my neck. I moaned and twisted my fingers in his hair. He put his hands on my waist. I tugged and the hem of his shirt. He took it off and smiled at me. I bit my lip. Gosh his body was so good. My memory didn't do it justice.

He went down to kiss me and I put my hands under his chest, feeling his muscles, the texture of them. He growled as I raked my fingers down his chest. His hands went down to my hips and under my shirt. He stopped kissing me to look at me and make sure I was ok with it.

I smiled and kissed him. I felt him smile around my lips.

****

(You can fill in the blanks from there, I'm very sorry but I don't write lemons, in the future I probably will though)

* * *

Laying in Edwards arms made me feel so relaxed. Everything fell away and I felt like the world was still and calm, nothing could be harmed at this moment, the world was peaceful just for a few moments. Edward had his hand on my shoulder and was rubbing circles with his thumb. I was tracing little patterns on his skin. We were covered in a blanket one under us and one on top. I hardly even realized they were there.

"I love you Edward." I whispered. If I spoke to loud I felt like I would shatter the moment.

"I love you too Bella." He said kissing my head.

"Everything feels right now. This is the perfect place in the world and I never want to move. I belong right here, in your arms. Nothing will ever take me from your arms Edward." My voice was strong and full of love.

"I know how you feel love. And nothing could or will ever take you from my arms." He voice matching mine and he held me tighter.

I sat up and looked him in the eyes and kissed him with love and passion. He kissed me back and I knew nothing bad was going to happen.

We broke apart and looked at the sky. It was incredible. The sun was just coming up and it was so beautiful. It was that kind of blue you see really early in the morning and there were just a few clouds in the sky and they looked like they were swiped by a paintbrush, they were just thrown out in streaks across the sky. It was so wonderful.

I looked at Edward and he was looking at me.

I rolled my eyes. Of course he chooses me over the beautiful scenery. "Don't think you think the sky looks beautiful?" I asked a light annoyance in my voice.

He pulled me to him and said "It doesn't compare to you. I would much rather watch you for the rest of existence." He kissed the top of my head.

I smiled and looked back at the sky. "We better go, the twins will be waking up soon." I said with love.

He smiled and kissed me. "Then we better go."

We both got up and got dressed. I was about to start running when Edward grabbed my hand and picked me up in his arms. He gave me a kiss and started running without breaking it. He stopped when we were at the front door. He placed me on the ground and gave me a last kiss then gave me a crooked smile. I smiled back at him, and then he disappeared.

I went inside to see if the twins were awake yet.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed,thank you all for being patient with me I just needed a minute to pull my mind together and the twins act older because they are Bella and Edwards kids and part vampire so they have allot of common sense (I'm not sure how the Beta works),more to come.**


	22. Chapter 22

**Heres the next chapter,hope you enjoy.**

* * *

I walked up the stairs and went into their room. They were both sleeping peacefully. Haiden was in a cacoon in his blankets, he always sleeps wrapped in them completely. Katheren's blankets we barley on her, she always tosses and turns in the night that they fall off. I went over to her and placed them back on her. Even though she was probably about to wake up I didn't want her to be cold.

I went over and sat down in my chair and waited for them to wake up. It only took thirty minutes and Haiden started to wake up. He opened his eyes and look at me.

He waved and said "Hi Mommy." In a groggy voice.

I walked over to him and kissed his forehead. "Morning baby. Did you sleep alright?"

He nodded his head yawned and got up out of bed. He got his clothes and was abut to walk out of the room when he asked "Are we gonna go see the Cullens again today?" He sounded a little excited.

I nodded and smiled. "Yes we are,just like yesterday."

He grinned hugely and went over to the bathroom.

I smiled and looked over at Katheren. She was tossing again and was about to fall off the bed. I ran over and caught her before she fell. She didn't move from my arms she just opened one eyes to peek where she was. She sighed and let her body go limp.

"What a great start for the day." She said in exasperated voice.

I smiled at her. "I'm sorry honey. I wish I didn't pass this onto you." I said apology in my voice.

"I know Mommy." She smiled. I set her on her feet and she picked out her clothes. I left the clothes that Alice got them in the car,I'll get them out in a bit. She left the room. I walked out behind her. Haiden came out of the bathroom right when Katheren walked up to the door. I went downstairs with Haiden right behind me.

We both walked into the kitchen and he sat down at the table.

"Waffles." I said before he could ask.

He laughed and said "Yay! I like waffles." He smiled.

"You and Kat both. Thus the reason I make the waffles." We both laughed.

I went to the freezer and got the waffles out and put them in the toaster.

Katheren came down the stairs. "Smells good Mommy." She said sitting next to Haiden with a smile.

"So we are going over to the Cullen's house today. Are you guys alright with that." I smiled, of course they want to go.

"Yeah we want to go Mommy! You don't even need to ask!" Haiden said shaking his head and laughing at my question.

"I know, really Mommy why did you even ask?" Katheren was staring at me with her eyebrows raised.

I let out one hard laugh. "I was just asking. I knew you both would want to go." I said looking at them with a faux stern look.

The waffles popped and I put them on thier plates and put them infront of the twins. I put a few more in the toaster and told the twins "I'm gonna go get the clothes that Alice bought and bring them inside, I'll be right back."

They both nodded their head and kept eating. I went out to my car and got a few of the bags out at vampire speed. I waked back into the house and put the bags in the living room and went into the kitchen to get their waffles out.

The twins were sitting and waiting for more waffles. I laughed when they looked at me expectantly. "You know you both are tall enough to reach the toaster and smart enough to not hurt yourselves, one of you could have gotten them out." I said sternly but more humor in my voice.

"Yeah but they seem more special when anything comes from you Mommy." Haiden said smiling.

Katheren nodded her head. I knew they were telling the truth somehow.

I shook my head and got the rest of the waffles out and put them on their plates. They both chanted "Thank you Mommy." which made me smile and I went to get the rest of the bags out of the car.

They both finished eating when I came back in and I washed their plates. They ran out of the room and went to put their shoes on. I walked to the door and they were both tapping a foot. I stopped in my tracks. I raised my eyebrows at them. "If you guys don't grow some patience I'll call the Cullens and tell them we aren't coming." I said warningly.

They stopped and looked up at me with big wide sad eyes. I shook my head and laughed. "Lets go." I said still laughing.

They opened the door and ran to the car. I kept shaking my head,I've been doing that too much, and locked the door. I went over to the car and unlocked the doors. They both jumped into the car, I got in a little slower. I could tell they wanted to say something but they were still scared that I wasn't going to take them. I suppressed a grin.

We were at the house in a few minutes. After I parked the car completely the twins jumped out and ran towards the house. I laughed and got out and went into the house.

Haiden was talking to Emmett and Jasper. Katheren was talking to Rosalie and Alice. I smiled, I'm so glad that the twins like everyone.

Then Edward came into the room with a big smile on his face, he was looking at me. I smiled back. I remembered last night and ducked my head down. I felt a hand on mine and looked up. Edward was still smiling at me. I grinned and looked over at the twins, Edward did too.

Then Katheren walked over to Edward and smiled. He went down to her level and asked "Do you want to spend time with me today?" In a sweet voice.

She grined and nodded her head quickly. "Yes! i can't wait!" She said happily.

"Okay then lets go." He smiled and held his hand out to her.

"Bye Mommy! Love you!" She yelled as she dragged him along to the garage.

I laughed watching him let her pull him. He was grinning the whole time.

* * *

**Hope yo enjoyed,I didn't want to just put out one today I felt bad after I didn't update before I hope you liked this one and also I'm gonna give the first one to be the two hundredth review will have their name be Angela's baby's name I know it's not that big but I want more reviews I hope it will make everyone more eager,more to come.**


	23. Chapter 23

**Heres the next chapter,hope you enjoy.**

* * *

**(Katheren'sPOV)**

I kept pulling Daddy to the garage,I knew where it was from yesterday, and when we got there I stopped at the door and looked up at him. He smiled and pulled my hand toward a shiny car. I walked over to open my door but Daddy opened it.

I smiled and got in. "Thank you." I said happily.

He closed my door and got in himself. He backed out of the garage and started down the road.

"So where are we going?" I asked in a excited voice.

He laughed "It's a surprise."

Oh man! I wanna know where we're going! "Please tell me. Don't make me wait and _see_ **(It wasn't meant to****rhyme)**." I whined.

He laughed again. "I'm completely sure that you'll like it, and the wait will be worth it." He said happily.

"Awww." I whined. I pouted for and slumped in my seat. But a second after I sat back up and had a huge smile on my face. I can't wait to see where we go!

He laughed when he saw me slump then get back up. After a little bit of driving we arrived at a park looking place with amazing flowers everywhere. He parked the car and I kept looking at the place through the windshield, before I knew it my door was being opened. I looked over and Daddy had opened my door.

I grinned. "Thank you." I said calmly. "So where are we?" I said excitedly.

He smiled "We are at a greenhouse, and there are so many different kinds of flowers and plants here. Want to go see them?" He calmly. He looked like he was having trouble with not laughing and having a huge grin on his face.

I could only nod my head. I was in awe and I couldn't say anything. I love plants! I may have just found about them yesterday but I really love them and I want to know more about them. I can't wait!

He held out his hand and I took it. We walked to the entrance. Everything looked like a maze. There were allot of different paths to choose from and go down.

"Which one first?" Daddy asked me smiling.

There were eight ones to choose from. I wasn't sure which one to start with. There was one with huge big puffy flowers, another with all kinds of plants, one with thin flowers,one with exotic type of flowers, and the others I wasn't looking at much.

"Hmmm. That one." I pointed to the path with the thin flowers.

"Alright then." He said laughing.

We walked through and I kept stopping at every flower, I had to ask Daddy to help me read some of the words though.

All the flowers are so beautiful and interesting. I liked the Midnight Sun Gladiolus, they smelled so nice and they felt really smooth, I liked the it best when as the color purple **(Accident)**. But the Sunrise Gladiolus was so much prettier, they looked so alive and awake, the red of it looks so fiery. The Purple Dendrobium Orchids looked so wonderful, it looked like allot of purple butterflies sitting on green sticks. The Yellow Oncidium Orchids looked like a swarm of yellow wings fluttering in the wind.

When we finished walking down through that one we went down the one with plants. Everything was so green! Mommy wouldn't have liked it. But I love all the green. Its so fresh and clean. I saw one that had interesting roots. They grew up from the soil and twisted together up to the top and thats where the leaves came out, it's called The Braided Money Tree. Another one I like was The Prayer Plant,the leaves were really floppy and fat it was dark and light green with magenta on some parts of it. The Fittonia was really cool. The leaves were green but there was a pinkish color tracing through all of the ridges on it.

We had gone through almost all of the paths when my stomach started rumbling. I looked over at Daddy. He was smiling with a knowing look. I tried to keep walking and pretend that I didn't hear it.

He touched my shoulder. I looked up at him. "Your hungry. This will still be here later on. Lets go get you something to eat." He said smiling.

I pouted but recovered. I pulled a big smile on my face and grabbed Daddy's hand, I started pulling him to the food place. I asked for a baked potato, my favorite, some fries and a Dr.Pepper. He got it for me and we sat down at one of the tables that were looking over some of the paths.

I looked at Daddy and he was just looking at me. Wasn't he hungry? "Why aren't you eating anything Daddy?" I asked him confused.

He looked surprised for a second then he looked really happy. I wonder why? I raised my eyebrows at him when he didn't answer.

It looked like he gathered himself and then he answered "I'm not hungry I already ate allot today." He said calmly.

Hmmm, They all must eat before they see us then. "So..." Daddy started asking me questions. I like talking to Daddy, it was so fun and nice. I'm glad I know him, and I'm glad hes my Daddy. I called him Daddy a few times and he always smiled and had to composed himself.

I finished eating and Daddy said "We should probably go now, it's getting late." He said sadly, like he didn't want to leave either.

I looked over and saw a gift shop. "Wait! Can we go to the gift shop?! _Please_?" I said a whining a little and jumping up and down.

He laughed and shook his head. "Of course we can."

"Yay!" I yelled and pulled him to the gift shop. "To the gift shop!" I yelled.

Daddy laughed. "What? I have to say it." I said smiling.

We walked inside and I looked through the isles of seeds. "Can I get some? Please Daddy?" I begged.

He got the same look and nodded.

I grinned hugely and said "Thank you Daddy."

I walked down the isle and saw some seeds. I looked at them and they said 'Roses' I got one pack of red ones and looked over at more of them, I got a pack of Blue Iris and a packet of Orange Tulips. I showed them to Daddy and he smiled. "Those will grow wonderfully."

I grinned and he took them from me and brought them to the front of the store to buy them. I couldn't wait to start planting them.

Daddy finished paying for them and handed me the bag. We both walked to the car. Daddy opened my door again and he got in and started driving home.

I fell asleep sometime during the drive, and dreamt about Haiden Mommy and Daddy and we were all walking through rows of different kinds of flowers.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed,okay the one hundred eighty fifth reviewer gets their name as Angela's baby's name I got tired of waiting (laughs at self),more to come.**


	24. Chapter 24

**Heres the next chapter,hope you enjoy.**

* * *

**(Bella'sPOV)**

I was playing video games with Emmett, Jasper, and Haiden. Alice and Rosalie would sometimes come and play too. We were playing Grand Turismo Five. Turns out I was really good at it. I beat everyone. Emmett kept asking for re-match but each time he always lost and I won. Haiden came close to beating me but no cigar. Haiden doesn't like it when we let him win stuff, he always knows when we really play and when we don't.

I heard a the sounds a Edwards car coming up to the house. Everyone else heard it to except Haiden. So we acted like nothing was happening.

I heard the car stop and park. Then I heard his door open then Katherens, I heard him close the door and walk up to the front door and open it. Haiden was able to hear that and he paused the game that him and Emmett were playing to walk out of the room. We all followed.

I saw Edward coming up the stairs holding Katheren **(Her chin is resting on his shoulder and her legs are around his waist,sorry I didn't know how to put it in the story)** and he was holding a plastic bag in his hand. He had a big smile on his face.

Haiden was smiling and he waved to Edward. Edwards smile got bigger. I went over and took Katheren from him. He looked really reluctant but he let he go.

Haiden went up to him and smiled. "Hey Dad! We were playing GT5 and Mommy was beating everyone! Hainden said happily.

I mentally gasped. Haiden called Edward 'Dad'! I think everyone else thought the same thing. I looked over at Edward. He had a huge grin on his face and held so much love and happiness on his face.

Haiden didn't notice. He grabbed Edwards hand and pulled him into the room.

I looked at everyone and they all had the same happy expression I had on my face. We all went into the room and watched Edward play against Haiden. I held Katheren until Haiden suggested we all see if I could beat 'Dad'. Edward smiled every time he said that.

I agreed to play. I handed the sleeping Katheren to Alice. I walked over and took the control. Edward smiled and me and I smiled back.

We picked out are cars and the track and we starting to race. It was really close for a while but then Edward messed up on this sharp turn and he went the wrong way for a second. I was able to make the turn perfectly and got in the lead. Edward didn't catch up and I won.

"Good job Mommy." Haiden said hugging me. "You didn't have a chance Dad." He said to Edward patting him on the shoulder.

Edwards eyes shined then he said in a defeated tone "Your right, I should have known." He ducked his head down.

We all laughed. Edward smiled at me and I grinned back. Haiden hugged Edward and said "Can we stay here tonight? _Please_ Dad!" He whined.

I was surprised that Haiden asked. I was glad he did though. Edward looked at me, to see if I was alright with it. I nodded my head. Of course I was okay with it.

"Of course you can." He said smiling.

"Thank you Dad." Haiden said hugging Edward.

I smiled at them. They looked sweet, Father and Son together. Cliche' but very true. I'm glad that Haiden is now completely excepting of Edward. I'm just really happy that the twins are happy and love Edward.

We all started to play more games. Katheren woke up after a little while. She rubbed her eyes blinked a few times and looked around.

"Why are we here Mommy?" She asked a tiredly.

I smiled "We're all gonna stay the night at the Cullens house." I said happily.

Her eyes got huge and bounced up and down on the couch that I laid her on. "Yay! This is so cool! The whole is together! All of us!" She smiled happily.

I grinned at what she said. Shes happy that all of us are together. I looked over at Edward, he had a grin so wide and his eyes shown with so much love and happiness.

"I know its great isn't it?" Haiden said while still staring at the screen with a happy smile on his face.

I knew Edward was ecstatic that they were saying how glad they are to be here. I feel the same way.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed, I'm sorry its short but my head started to protest when I wanted to keep writing plus I hurt my wrist yesterday my right one so that was pestering me I promise to have a better chapter tomorrow and the winner of Angela's baby's name is _Bri285536 _so give me your name and it shall be done congrats, more to come.**


	25. Chapter 25

**Heres the next chapter,hope you enjoy.**

* * *

**(Haiden'sPOV)**

We've all been listening to Kat talk about going to a green house with Dad. I don't mind plants but they're not my thing. I like animals better.

Mommy said that me and Kat have to go to bed now. We all have been playing games for a long time and I'm just a little tired.

"Haiden open your eyes." Kat hit my arm softly. "See this is why we are being forced to go... to sleep. You keep making it seem like we are... tired." She said yawning.

Oh yeah and its all me. I guess I am a little sleepy.

"Look at the both of you." Mommy said scolding. "You both need to get to bed. Alright? No fuss."

"Yes Mommy. No fuss I promise." I said tiredly giving in.

Kat hit me again. She probably would have done it harder but she was to tired. "Don't give in so easily Haiden! I shall fight my eyelids and I will win!" She declared sleepily.

Everyone laughed. Mine came out like a groggy sigh though. Mommy heard me.

"Okay no fuss from Haiden, but obviously Kat wants to put up a fight." She said laughing

"Then I'll put her to bed then." Dad said smiling.

I looked over at Kat. Her eyes were narrowed and she was pouting. I grinned. I know its not the nicest thing to laugh at your sister when she is upset but she looks really funny when she is.

Dad walked over to Kat and picked her up. She sighed and then held onto him. Alice followed to dress her in pretty pajamas.

I laid back on the floor and closed my eyes.

"This isn't the bed you know." I opened my eyes. Rosalie was standing over me smiling.

"Hi Rosalie." I said sleepily. "I know its not the bed but I'm tired and if I move I might shatter into allot of pieces."

She laughed. I heard footsteps and the I was being picked up. My eyes shot open. I was being carried like a sack of potatoes by Emmett.

"What is this for?" I said not struggling, I was way to tired.

"Your Mom said to get you changed before Alice got to you." He laughed.

"I don't think you had to hold me like a bag though." I said sleepily.

His booming laughed made my eyes go wide and my heart rate quicken. "The holding you like this is for my benefit."

I sighed and shook my head. Then we were in a room that was blue. The walls were blue, the carpet was a dark blue. There was a bathroom on the back right when we walked in, the bed was in the center and had fuzzy blue sheets. There was a closet to the left across from the bed.

Emmett set me down and I jumped on the bed twice and landed on my back.

"This is so soft!" I yelled. It really was, I like the fuzziness of the sheets it was so cozy and warm.

Emmett laughed. "Your clothes are in the closet." The he walked out of the room.

How could my clothes be in the closet? I didn't bring any and I'm sure Mommy didn't.

I got out of the bed and walked over to the closet. I opened the blue door and inside was a big walk-in closet. On the right were allot of clothes that I like and would wear. And on the left were man many clothes that at would wear.

There were clothes that I would wear everyday, clothes that I would wear for something special, pajamas, even a few that I had no idea where I would wear them to. It was the same on the side for Kat's side.

How did these get here? They all are probably my size too. Kat's too I bet.

I went over to where that pajamas were and picked out some red and black striped bottoms and a red t-shirt. I yawned and went into the bathroom. I did all my necessities and got out and laid on the bad. I love it so much. Its so warm and comfy. I got under the covers when Daddy and Kat came in.

I grinned at him as he put Kat on the bed next to me. He knelt down on the edge of the bed.

"I hope you both have a good night sleep." He smiled.

Kat went over and hugged him. "Night Daddy. We'll see you in the morning." Kat said sleepily but very happy too.

I went over next. "Night Dad...I would say more but I'm to tired." I yawned.

He smiled and kissed us both on the head. He left and Mommy came in.

"Night you guys." She said sweetly.

"Night Mommy." We both said at the same time.

She smiled and left. She wanted us to sleep.

Me and Kat both settled ourselves in the bed, me on the right her on the left, I she looked redy to sleep but I wanted to tell her something first.

I poked her arm once and her eyes opened. "I really like Dad." I said happily.

She smiled. "Me too. Daddys perfect."

"And he makes Mommy happy too. Have you noticed she hasn't been taking her medicine? Hes made her stop being sick. He makes us all happy." I said sleep ready to get me.

"Mmmumph" Kat said agreeing with me. I knew what she meant. Shes just as glad and happy about Dad as I am. He really is great.

"I love Dad and I bet he loves Mommy and she loves him." I said drifting off to sleep.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed, I still need _Bri285536_'s name and if I don't get it soon someone else will have the name of Angela's baby I hope that everyone will like this one I got up early and realized that I wright quicker early in the morning I also saw the Twilight trailer and it was incredible try and look for it it will leave you breathless,more to come.**


	26. Chapter 26

**Heres the next chapter,hope you enjoy.**

* * *

**(Bella'sPOV)**

House full of vampires, you can't really not hear anything. I'm so happy that the twins both love Edward. I'd be crying if I could. I'm so happy that they love everyone and care about them.

I was standing next to Edward, we were in his room, and I looked at him.

He was beaming with love and happiness. He must be so happy and glad. No, words couldn't contain how happy he looked right now.

I walked over to him and put my arms around him. He pulled me closer and kissed the top of my head.

"I love you and both of them so much." He whispered.

"I love you too and they do too." I whispered back.

"I know."

"I'm so happy right now I can barley stand it."

"I know how you feel. And they both called me 'Dad' today. That made me feel so...I can't describe it. It felt like everything just set in, that I'm a parent and that Haiden and Kat are my children." He whispered breathlessly and happily.

"And I wouldn't have it any other way." I reached up and kissed his chin.

He ginned bigger and reached down to kiss my lips. When we broke apart I laid my head on his chest and he rested his on my head. Then we both got lost in our thoughts of what will happen.

* * *

**Three Months Later**

Me Haiden and Katheren moved in with the Cullens last month. Edward asked me first and asked if it would be okay then he asked the twins and they started bouncing around and asking if we could. I still have my old house though. I couldn't let go of it, it was to precious.

I quit my job as a waitress and stopped working. I didn't want to at first but Edward convinced me to, he said I would have more time to spend with him and the twins. After he said that I completely caved. I really wanted to spend time with them and everyone else.

Angela had her baby. Its a beautiful baby girl named Brittany, she is so cute and sweet. I go over to Angela's house one or twice a week and bring the twins. The think shes so small and interesting.

Right now Edward has me blindfolded and is taking me somewhere. I'm not to fond of surprises and I'm really impatient right now.

Hes carrying me in his arms and running at vampire speed. I can feel the wind through my hair. Hes been running for a few minutes, to keep me off track or if its far away I'm not sure.

I don't feel the wind anymore so know that he stopped running.

I was about to ask if I could take off the blindfold when he sate me down and said "Don't take off the blindfold yet." He said calmly.

I pouted and he laughed. I smiled, I love his laugh so much.

"Alright now you can take it off."

I did it somewhat slowly, I felt like I should. When I took it off I saw where we were.

In our meadow. But it had candles everywhere. They were violet and held the sent of freesia, which hung around the meadow, the candles were held in crystal heart shaped holders. They bordered the entire meadow, and were placed in the shape of a heart. In the trees where white lights that hung down like white icicles shining brightly and looked so pretty. Everything looked so beautiful and magnificent.

I looked at Edward and he was watching me with curious and loving eyes. I smiled at him brightly. "Everything looks so incredible Edward." I said breathlessly with awe.

I noticed Edward was wearing black pants and a blues silk button shirt. Why was he looking so formal?

He stepped in front of me "I'm glad you like it." He said smiling.

I looked up at him with confusion written all over my face. He was trying not to grin. I was really curious now.

I was about to ask when Edward got down on his knee.

My eyes widened. Of course.

He pulled out a little black velvet box. He looked me in my eyes and opened it.

Inside was a beautiful ring. It was oval, set with slanting rows of glittering round stones. The band was gold, delicate and narrow. The gold made a fragile web around the diamonds. It was so beautiful and breathtaking.

"Isabella Marie Swan? I promise to love you for eternity, every single day of eternity. Will you marry me?" He said love and happiness shining in his eyes.

I thought about everything that has happened, from the begging, when we first met, the first time he took me to our meadow. My eighteenth birthday. Our first time. When he left and told me he didn't want me. The struggle I went through and the pain and misery I felt. Learning I was pregnant and getting my anti-depressants. Charlie dieing. Giving birth to the twins, and having Edward come back again.

I was hiding behind a veil. Faking my emotions and telling him that I had no feelings for him, I lied to myself. I had buried every feeling for him deep down inside myself just to get on. But he pushed it away and brought up the love and care I have for him.

I looked back into Edward's eyes and said. "Yes."

He grinned, took the ring out of the box and took my hand and placed the ring on my third finger of my left hand.

He looked at it for a few seconds, I bet he loved it. I did too.

He looked up into my eyes. I grinned as big as his and love shown in my eyes. I went into kiss him.

It was so beautiful and gentle and held so much love.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed, okay so I didn't really intend for this to come so quickly but I couldn't help it the next one will be the last chapter I'm sorry I really am but I felt it was time I have a new poll that I think will be liked and it has to do with this story (Winks) so please look at it, more to come.**


	27. Chapter 27

**Heres the next/final chapter, hope you really enjoy.**

* * *

**(Bella'sPOV)**

We didn't rush but we didn't take our time either,to plan the wedding. As soon as we got home Alice was bouncing up and down with joy and talking about planning the wedding. She went on and on, not letting me get a moments rest, she talked nonstop about wedding planning and since I couldn't sleep it was much worse.

The twins were so happy and excited that Mommy and Daddy are getting married so we will all be completed. Katheren was just as excited as Alice. She liked to talk about the wedding also, she was the one who thought of what flowers would be good to use. If I didn't know any better I'd say that Alice said something to her to make her act that way. Haiden was just as exited but he controlled it and didn't really want to get into the wedding stuff.

It's only been two months, aparenntly thats the length Alice can plan a wedding in, and I'm really excited and nervous and glad.

We haven't told the twins anything about vampires yet,we didn't think it was necessary, we decided to tell them when they started showing signs of being vampires or when they noticed Mommy and Daddy don't age.

Edward always took Haiden out to the forest whenever there was hectic wedding planning to do. Haiden loved to looked at animals they were so cool to him. He studied allot of them and liked to take pictures and keep them in a book.

Edward didn't really like to plan the wedding he told me that he had no idea what was happening most of the time with it. And he would always stop Alice when she got to overzealous, he just wanted me to be happy with everything. I told him that I was, the only thing was Alice's incessant need to plan the wedding.

So right now I'm in the Church's changing room, in my wedding dress. It was a plain off white dress that had no straps. It went straight down, no puffing up like a flower, I didn't want a train so the bottom of the dress just went down to the floor, it barley dragged but a few inches behind me. But over the top of the plain white dress was beautiful lace. It covered the bottom of my dress and stopped a few inches short of the bottom of the dress, it started under my shoulder, the top was in small poufs, like the top half of small half 'o's. The sleeves were lace also and were Juliette sleeves so they almost reached the tips of my fingers.

I was standing up because I didn't want to mess up the dress. Alice was putting make up on me, I have no idea why I'm a vampire I don't need it, and Rosalie was doing my hair.

I was in front of a mirror so I knew what they were doing.

Alice was putting some blush on my cheeks, she said that Edward would love it. She had put some dark pink lips stick on me so it wouldn't be to much of a difference in my lips. I had some dark pink eye shadow on so it would bring out my eyes more. My eyelashes were curled perfectly, they shaped my eyes in light curls in the front of my eyes but as they went in the back of my eyes they got higher to show the shape of my eyes. Alice really wanted to bring out my eyes.

Rosalie curled my hair in small twists so it looked like the tips of my hair were small tornado's that cascaded down my shoulders. Two strands of my hair was pulled back and stopped my hair from falling in front of my face, but a few curled strands fell on the sides of my face. I didn't want a veil to cover my face so I only had it in the back, it was small, and it clipped to the strands of my hair that kept the rest of my hair from falling in my face.

When they finished they both looked at me and said at the same time in an awed voice "You look beautiful."

I would have blushed if I was human. I looked at myself more closely in the mirror and saw that they were right. I really looked great but I didn't want to seem conceited, but I did look pretty.

I looked at Alice and Rosalie both in bridesmaid dresses. I picked them out myself. They were a powder purple, the top was a straight square across the top and the straps were thick and flat. I made sure that they weren't hideous 'cause they would have killed me if I did that.

Angela came into the room wearing the same dress as Alice and Rosalie. She looked at me and said "Bella you look terrific."

I pulled her in a hug. "Thank you Angela." I said smiling.

"I just wanted to get a good look at you before everything started." She said as we pulled apart.

"Thanks." I smiled. I didn't know what to say I was to nervous.

She laughed and then went to the door. "She couldn't wait." Angela said with a laugh.

She opened it and in flew Katheren. She looked so cute. She was wearing the same type of purple dress, like Alice Rosalie and Angela, her hair was in complete curls and had some of her hair pulled put in a small pony tail near the top of her head. She was wearing blue sneakers, she refused to wear small sandals, Alice was exasperated. "Hi Mommy!" She said running up to me.

I hugged her back."Hi baby, you look so beautiful." I told her.

"But you look better Mommy, like an angel." She said smiling and looking at me.

I smiled "Thank you Kat." Then Angela said "Almost about to start."

I looked at her and grinned. "Are you ready?"

She looked at me in disbelief. "I should be asking you that. I'll see you after Mommy!" And she ran out of the room.

I looked after her. Of course she was ready, she didn't need a second glance to decide that she wants her family officially completed.

And I was one billion percent sure that I want to marry Edward, well more than that but I can't think that high a number.

I really want this badly, I know I had a bad view of marriages in the past but I truly love Edward, with all my heart and being and I know our marriage will last.

I hear the music start. I looked over at Alice who grinned. The girls got in line, Angela Rosalie and Alice, and headed out the door.

I was gonna walk out by myself. I thought of Charlie. He wont be able to walk me down the isle. "I miss you Daddy." I whispered. before I walked out.

The Church was a little big and all the seats were full. Alice had a very long guest list. I saw Katheren standing with the girls and Haiden standing with Ben Jasper Emmett and Edward.

Edward. The only person I saw right now. No one else was here but the both of us. He looked so handsome standing there in a black tuxedo. He looked the same like he usually does but so different. I can't explain it, its just so different.

I could tell he was thinking the same thing because he was looking at me with so much love and adoration. I bet I was dazzling him for a change.

Before I realized what was supposed to happen I was in front of him.

He gave me my favorite crooked smile. I smiled back and bit my lip.

I really didn't hear what was going on, I was looking at Edward the whole time and he was looking at me.

I felt everything looking at Edward right now. I felt like I belong to stand next to him now and I feel completely love and whole. I feel like every single piece of my life came to this moment. My mind was on the right track all my scars have fully healed and my heart is put back together. I'm right where I want to be.

I think I spoke but I wasn't sure, I was in the best place in the world under the greatest circumstances, and I think Edward forgot also because he was just as surprised as me when Emmett handed him the rings.

"With this ring I thee wed." Edward said putting the golden engraved ring with '_My Bella_' in front of the diamond ring on my my ring finger on my left hand.

"With this ring I thee wed." I said putting the golden ring engraved with '_My Edward_' on his ring finger of is left hand.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride." The priest said.

With that I leaned into Edward and he leaned into me. His lips were on my in such a beautiful kiss that held every single piece of love he held for me. I kissed him back showing him how much I love him and how glad and happy and ecstatic I am to be Mrs. Edward Cullen. And how I can't wait to start our future together with our family.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed everything, thanks to everyone who's read my story and reviewed I hope you all liked my story I'm probably gonna have a sequel so I think you all will like that please review and tell me what you all think of my story, sequel to come.**


	28. It's Up!

**Hello everyone!**

The sequel is up! I hope you all like it! Its up and... I'm not sure what to say... ummm, yeah I had it already in my mind for a little while and I just put it down on the computer. I'll do my best to update as often as I can so...yeah. You'll have to read the summary to find out the story. Yeah I have no idea what to put down so just go ahead and read the story. Oh! I'll tell you what it's called. **Dazzled...?** Hope you all will enjoy it.

**- ChrissyBellaDiva**


End file.
